


Chaotic Extraction

by Emberblood



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Sonadow - Freeform, Waiter Sonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emberblood/pseuds/Emberblood
Summary: When Shadow is drained of all of his chaos energy, Sonic is the only one who can help him. In critical condition, Shadow's only hope to survival is Sonic's own life force, which means staying at Sonic's side for months before being able to go out on his own again. (Sonadow/Shadonic)





	1. Chapter 1

Sonic panted as he ran through the G.U.N base, his white gloved hand holding tightly onto Tails’ forearm. He grit his teeth as he ran through the maze of halls.

Sirens blared throughout the building, letting everyone know there were unwelcome intruders in the building.

The yellow chaos emerald in his other hand glowed in the dim halls where Sonic and Tails ran, desperately trying to outrun the G.U.N Agents. Sonic’s ears swiveled behind him as the sound of heavy footsteps filled and echoed off the empty metal halls.

Sonic cursed under his breath, making a sharp turn. He hid behind a corner emerald eyes watching soldiers run past him. He smirked, quickly dragging Tails with him as he weaved his way throughout the facility.

He tightened his grip on Tails’ forearm, angry that G.U.N had spotted them trying to steal the chaos emerald. He tried to explain to the commander that it was for a good cause, but knowing G.U.N, as soon as the commander opened his mouth to send out an order, he quickly grabbed Tails’ forearm and sped away.

He forgot to say that the good cause was trying to save the hedgehog they had almost killed.

But that was not important now.

What was important now was getting the hell out of G.U.N headquarters and getting their prized possession back to where it belonged.

“Sonic, halt your actions or else you will be exterminated!”

Sonic abruptly stopped as the commander of G.U.N appeared from a hall in front of them, slowly walking around the corner. He growled silently as the G.U.N soldiers who were chasing them surrounded them from behind. They aimed their weapons at them, and Sonic in response, held Tails close to him, ears flat against his skull while he glared.

His eyes narrowed as the Commander took a step forward, and he quickly put his arm in front of Tails, daring the commander to make a move on his little brother. The commander only grinned, which made Sonic even more irritated.

“Sonic, I thought you knew better than to steal from G.U.N, nevertheless a chaos emerald…” The commander kept his grin while speaking.

“Yeah, first of all, that chaos emerald belongs to Shadow. And I also know that you guys are so stuck up and stubborn, that no matter what I said, you would still be total nutcases and not give us the emerald.” Sonic smirked as he took a step forward, making the commander raise an eyebrow.

Sonic shrugged.

“And from what I learned from my own experience and from Shadow, you’re also complete idiot's.” Sonic then closed his eyes and shook his head with a sad and mocking matter.

“And we thought you were the ‘good guys.’” Sonic spoke the last two words with obvious sarcasm. He whipped his head around, glaring at each soldier.

“You're all a disgrace.” Sonic spat out, quills bristling in hostility.

The commander held a stoic, cold expression from this, but he was boiling with rage. Tails held an expression of pure terror, his eyes trailing from Sonic, to the commander, to the guns each soldier was currently holding. Tails wasn’t stupid. He knew Sonic was trying to improvise, which was the reason for his small talk, more like small mock, with the commander.

“So, you are saying Shadow is a bad guy then?” The commander questioned.

“He's more of a hero than you could ever be, that's for sure.” Sonic retorted confidently.

“Didn't he try to kill us all twice?”

Sonic nodded in a mock manner, as if pondering. “Didn't you guys kill his only family, leaving him alone and lost, filled with so much grief he was willing to explode the planet for revenge?”

The commander huffed in anger, hand pointing forward.

“Nice talking to ya, but I gotta go. Places to be, y’know!” Sonic saluted the commander, a smirk on his face, knowing he won the argument.

Sonic tightened his hold on Tails, eyes closed in concentration.

“Chaos control!”

“Fire!”

Both males yelled in unison.

A soft glow enveloped both mobian's, a few soldiers shielding their eyes from the brightness.

Sonic yelled when he felt something sharp stick itself into his leg, but the pain disappeared as they teleported.

Sonic sighed in relief when the familiar furniture filled his eyesight. Shadow’s signature symbol decorated the wall, letting anyone know that he lived here.

“Rouge! I got it!” Sonic yelled.

Sonic’s ears swivels towards the sound of heels clicking against polished wood. The sassy bat soon appeared, her appearance disheveled and weary. Sonic held up his prize, a small smile gracing his features.

“So, now that I fulfilled your mission...request, whatever you agents call it, do you mind telling me why Shadow is...sick?” Sonic questioned, tilting his head slightly.

Rouge tilted her head, eyes full of confusion. Sonic, instead of standing in his confident pose, was kneeling, rather awkwardly. She dismissed it, heading to Sonic’s question.

“They sabotaged us. Shadow and I came back from a mission, and they trapped him in that machine. They took his chaos emerald away to ensure he couldn't escape.They were trying to extract his chaos energy…” Rouge explained, eyelids heavy in exhaustion.

Rouge sat down in her white and pink recliner, exhaustion clear on her visage.

“It was horrible. They told him they needed to speak with him in private. He agreed, of course. I went to follow, but they told me I couldn't...if I hadn't ignored them...Shadow would have been immensely damaged. They put him in a capsule. They were using him as if he were nothing, Sonic. It was horrible.”

Sonic narrowed his eyes. Why Shadow agreed to work with G.U.N despite all they did was beyond him. Perhaps it was a form of closure, for himself as well as Maria.

He was pretty sure they did these types of experiments to him on the ARK as well.

Simply thinking of the concept made Sonic boil with anger.

“Sonic, you are aware there is a dart stuck on your upper leg, right?”

Sonic glanced down, once again remembering his predicament. He attempted to move his leg, but it stayed put.

Huh. So that's why Rouge looked so tall.

“Sonic, we should take that out before the paralyzation liquid spreads throughout your body.” Tails suggested while struggling to help Sonic up.

“Here, let me help you hun.” Rouge smiled, sauntering over towards the two. She hoisted Sonic up in one go, her arms under his armpits as she heaved.

Tails disappeared into the bathroom, only to emerge once again with first aid supplies.

Sonic dismissed her, waving his hand once he was up.

“Thanks, Rouge. I can take it from here.” Sonic stated, hopping forward on one leg. He neared a wall, using it to help sustain his body.

Tails lead him to Shadow’s black couch, Sonic flopping down into the comfortable seat. He winced in pain as Tails yanked out the yellow dart, wiping Sonic’s small wound clean with disinfectant. He wrapped Sonic’s upper leg in white bandage, making sure it would heal.

Sonic grinned, giving a thumbs up, ruffling Tails’ head fur.

“Thanks bro!” Sonic exclaimed, nodding towards the kitsune. Tails smiled back, walking towards the bathroom to put the supplies back.

“Where’s Shadow?” Sonic questioned, a hint of worry in his eyes and voice.

“I'll show you.” Rouge moved forward, glancing back to make sure Sonic was following her. Tails followed close behind, making sure his brother was stable while hopping forward.

Sonic looked back, looking at his brother. Tails gave an encouraging smile, blue eyes soft.

“I'm sure he's fine, bro.”

They neared a door at the end of the hall, the black door menacing against the beige wall.

Rouge opened the door slowly, allowing Sonic to peek inside.

Sonic’s demeanor drastically changed when he caught sight of Shadow.

The ebony hedgehog was incredibly skinny, eyes sunken in, the black bags under his eyes clearly visible. His quills were a mess, looking as if he were attempting to wrestle a bear. His usually bright red stripes were dull, along with his black coat. It seemed more grey than black. His limiter rings hung loosely around his wrists, along with his gloves.

His pose didn't help. He looked as if he were in a coffin, hands entangled together on his chest, body rigid and straight.

Tails gasped at the sickly sight, baby blue eyes widened in surprise.

“They...they sucked the chaos energy...his life force, right out of him.” Tails muttered, posture rigid.

“Oh Chaos.” Sonic whispered, limping into the room, paralyzation poison slowly fading away. The room was neat as always. Shadow despised messy rooms.

Sonic stood beside Shadow, hand tenderly ghosting over his tan muzzle.

“I'm leaving, Sonic. I'll see if I can do research and check if there is a solution to this.” Tails announced, twin tails disappearing down the hall.

Sonic gave a barely audible ‘okay’ in reply, emerald eyes trained on the ebony hedgehog in front of him.

Honestly, seeing Shadow so frail and dead freaked him out. The anger filled hedgehog was so messed up. He couldn't let Shadow, or his brother, suffer.

Rouge and Sonic stayed in silence for a while, Rouge quietly observing Sonic.

“He hasn't moved or done anything for over four days. I'm worried, Sonic.”

“He is the ultimate life form for a reason, Rouge. He'll pull through.” Sonic reached down, hands grasping Shadow’s limiters.

He gently unclasped them and placed them on Shadow’s desk.

“What are you doing?!” Rouge hissed, ears flattening in irritation. Sonic glanced back, arms crossed against his chest.

Shadow didn't like anyone touching his things. Especially if they were on him.

Sonic was crossing very dangerous boundaries.

“His limiter rings control and limit his chaos energy, right? But, the least we need right now is for Shadow to limit his chaos energy. If anything, he needs much more of it.” Sonic turned his head back toward the bat.

“Shadow won't be pleased. You crossed his boundaries.”

Sonic rolled his eyes, hand on his hip in annoyance.

“So what? I'm not afraid of the faker, if that's what you're implying.”

Sonic grinned, showing off his tiny, sharp incisors.

“In fact, he'll be so happy when he finds out I helped save his life.”

Rouge snickered in response.

”Yes, he will worship your very name.”

Sonic remained silent, staring at Shadow while he scratched his chin in thought.

“Sonic, you have no beard, what are you scratching, exactly?”

Sonic raised an eye ridge.

“My chin. Sshh, I'm thinking.”

Sonic circled Shadow, inspecting the other.

He hated seeing Shadow so weak.

He turned to Rouge.

“Give me the chaos emerald.”

Rouge moved forward, giving Sonic the emerald. Sonic placed the emerald in Shadow’s chest fur, waiting for a reaction.

For anything.

Both mobian’s stood there for two hours, waiting for something to happen.

Sonic read one of Shadow’s favorite books, while Rouge scrolled through her phone.

Three more hours passed. Sonic had read three books and Rouge had changed her status more times than she could count.

Damn, Shadow sure liked fantasy and the supernatural.

Sonic simply loved reading about demons.

But Shadow never reacted, the yellow glow from the chaos emerald seeming hopeless.

If anything, it made Shadow’s state worse, it lit up every detail on the ebony male’s face.

Three more hours passed.

With every passing hour, Shadow grew weaker. Sonic could hear Shadow’s laboured breaths, chest heaving. Sonic sent a worried glance towards Shadow, which did not go unnoticed by Rouge.

Four more hours passed. Rouge had fell asleep, but Sonic stayed awake, waiting for a sign.

But nothing came.

Sonic groaned in frustration, hand slamming down on the desk. Rouge jumped, her previously closed eyes now wide open.

“Come on, Shadow, you're the ultimate life form! Show me the proof!” Sonic advanced towards Shadow, kneeling down so he was face to face with Shadow.

“Come on, faker. Don't give up on me.” Sonic whispered, gloved hand tentatively reaching out towards Shadow’s muzzle. He rubbed Shadow’s cheek, a look of pain in his eyes as he hid his face against Shadow’s side.

Sonic jumped when he heard a groan, fur brushing underneath his hand.

Rouge uncrossed her legs, both hands clutching her chair in shock.

Shadow moved his head closer to Sonic’s hand, tan muzzle rubbing against Sonic’s hand.

“He responded!” Rouge exclaimed, a smile on her face. Sonic only stared back in shock.

Shadow, the guy who got pissed off when someone touched or took his chaos emerald, the guy who practically couldn't live without it.

Had completely ignored his precious emerald in favor of Sonic.

Oh, Sonic was so going to hold this fact against Shadow when he woke up.

Sonic smiled, grin bright as he scratched Shadow behind his ear.

Sonic choked on his own breath as Shadow smiled, ears flicking in response to the affection.

Shadow’s smile alone could be one of the seven wonders of the world.

A flash of white was seen, and Sonic whipped his head around, emerald eyes wide. Rouge was giggling, phone in hand.

“Aw, big blue, you made him smile!” Rouge exclaimed, a shit eating grin plastered on her face.

“Rouge!” Sonic yelled, attempting to grab Rouge’s phone. Rouge laughed, a smug expression gracing her face as she stepped back. Sonic fell face first into the black carpeted floor. Sonic internally groaned.

Geez, Shadow needed some color in his life.

“Rouge, delete that!” Sonic’s protest was muffled, due to his mouth still being full of the emo carpet.

“Wait till Shadow sees this!”

“No!”

Sonic heaved himself up, using his forearms to drag himself forward. He gripped the pink tips on top of Rouge’s boots, annoyance fueling his gaze.

Rouge showed Sonic her phone screen, the recently taken picture making Sonic’s eyes widen and cheeks burn with embarrassment and anger.

Sonic was kneeling beside Shadow, his eyes were soft, fingers behind Shadow’s ear. Shadow’s muzzle was bearing a rare genuine smile.

He should break Rouge's phone.

That was a cursed image.

“I will hurt you!”

“Says the hedgehog with a temporarily useless leg. And, side note, that’s Shadow’s line.”

Sonic grimaced. He let go of Rouge, dragging himself back towards Shadow. He touched the other's arm, smiling when he received a response.

Shadow flicked his ear, involuntarily letting Sonic know he felt the touch.

He was just glad Shadow was going to be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic’s eyes examined Shadow’s body and features, happily noting that Shadow had improved immensely since his last visit two nights ago.
> 
> His red stripes were no longer dull, but rather the vibrant red which adorned his quills. His fur was once again black, and no longer the sickly grey charcoal it was before. His limiter rings now were snug against his firm wrists, body now back to its original mass. The bags under his eyes were still present, like his messy quills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I didn't expect all this feedback! Thank you all for commenting, giving kudos and bookmarking my fic. It really does motivate me!
> 
> Enjoy Chapter 2!

Sonic experienced the pain first while out shopping for groceries.

Tails had no milk for his favorite cereal and so, Sonic being the brotherly gentlemen he was, had made his way toward the closest supermarket to obtain the carton.

He had been in the dairy aisle when the pain started. Choosing between whether to get the two percent low fat or the zero percent fat milk.

Important life decisions, you know.

A surge of pain suddenly filled his body, as if flames were melting his very flesh. Sonic sniffed the air, looking wildly around him to make sure he wasn’t actually on fire.

Sonic gasped, making strange pain filled sounds as he grabbed the red milk carton. His hands were clammy underneath the fabric of his gloves. He swallowed thickly, emerald eyes oozing with pain as he stepped forwards, stumbling along the way.

He received several looks from customers roaming the store, a child even offered their lollipop to the hero to make the blue blur feel better.

Sonic politely as he could, denied the offer, giving the child a smile full of pain before moving forward once again.

The pain was becoming unberabarble. With every aisle he passed, the pain became stronger.

“What...what is this?” Sonic lamented, body shaking as he made his way toward the cashier. He thanks chaos that the line was empty, slamming the carton on the dull conveyor belt as his hands gripped the edge of the steel bar.

The cashier gave Sonic an odd look, charging and placing the carton into a plastic bag.

But she didn’t ask if he was okay.

No, because no one truly cared what happened to the customer they were dealing with a slong as they paid and went their merry way.

“Your total is five dollars.” The woman said, high ponytail waving around in the air. Sonic flicked his ear in irritation as hearing the absurd price.

‘Five dollars?!’ Sonic remarked in his mind, taking his wallet out of his quills, fishing out the right amount of cash and giving the cashier her money.

Had it been any normal circumstance, Sonic would have ran to another cheaper place. The prices here were crazy.

Some, if not most places in Station square, rejected rings as a form of currency, in favor of the green paper which was called ‘money’.

So, in turn, Sonic had to get a job to provide for Tails and himself. He hated working as a waiter when things were normal, no Eggman to defeat or villain to upstand, spending hours dealing with people’s bullshit on whether the water was too cold or food too saucy, only to come waste his money on one blasted carton of milk.

But the pain reminded him that this was no normal circumstance. He felt as if he were getting ready to implode on himself.

“Here.” Sonic choked out earning yet another strange look from the cashier. The cashier rang in his purchase, giving him back his change in a slow manner that made Sonic wince in annoyance.

Couldn't this lady see that he was in a rush and in immense pain?!

Sonic grabbed the bag in a rush, a blur blur zooming through the streets of Station Square, feet soon reaching sand as they neared his and Tails’ shared house. He soon moved on to grass filled land. The grass felt strange under his shoes, legs wobbling as he neared the cozy looking house.

The only thing ruining the home was that it was near the beach, which meant it was near water.

But the house had two additional shacks situated near the beach and a garage for Tails so, there wasn’t much left to complain about.

He was now strangely hypersensitive to the most insignificant of things, apparently.

He could hear noises he never could hear before, like the rustling of creatures from afar, or the buzzing of bees several feet away.

Was this a bad sign he should worry about?

Probably.

* * *

 

Shadow waited. He walked for miles on end, heavy skates clanking against the floor as he walked in the neverending void.

He knew it was inevitable. Darkness was too merciful for him.

He knew he was in a coma, or at least, in a coma like state. The darkness he experienced for fifty years grew familiar in his mind, his statis deep state back when he was in Prison Island training him in endurance.

His imprisonment in the cryo capsule on Prison Island made him patient enough to wait for a fool to open his pod to unleash his fury and revenge.

But, this coma was rather different. He wasn't in a statis deep state, now. He was very much alive, and he couldn't feel the cold around him.

Any moment now, a past memory would reawaken, and come to life. His mind just loved guilt tripping him, so very much.

Life had to punish him for the wrongs he did, and for his rather dark sense of morality.

He really didn't care though, as long as he came out alright in the end.

He had amnesia twice, _twice_ , but of course, life found a way to return him his past.

But, he did want to know of his past and who he was, so he himself caused his own suffering. It's better to suffer in the truth than live content in lies. He looked for it, and found it. He didn't regret it. 

He rarely regretted anything.

He needed to know who he was, even if it hurt.

Shadow sighed, hating how he was in a strange state of consciousness instead of just being in darkness, only being conscious when he was awoken.

But he couldn't be awoken this time around. He had to wake up himself this time.

How he was going to, he didn't know.

He wasn't in a cryo chamber that could be opened and unfrozen this time.

In fact, he didn't remember how the hell he even got in a coma in the first place. All he remembered was a burning sensation coursing through his body, as if flames were enveloping his body.

He could feel the chaos energy evaporating from his body like water evaporating from a puddle on a scorching hot day.

He heard a female voice shout his name, tone frantic and full of worry.

A smash was heard, glass shards falling around him as he harshly collided with the metal floor.

He couldn't move. Was he paralyzed? Tranquilized? No, he couldn't be. He vaguely felt his fingers scratch the floor, excruciating pain coursing through him every time he attempted to move, to no avail.

Shadow observed through half lidded vacant, pain filled eyes as a pair of yellow, green and red sneakers approached him, head buzzing and eyesight growing blurry.

And then, he blacked out, leading him to the state he was currently in.

It was worse then accidentally hitting himself with a chaos spear when practicing his fighting skills.

And they _hurt_. His shoulder was stiff for a good amount of hours before completely healing over. If it had been a normal mobian, it would have left behind a second degree burn on their delicate flesh.

Now, he was conscious in his own wretched mind.

He couldn't hear anything from the real world. He couldn't feel or sense anything.

He ran his hand through his quills in frustration.

He was waiting. Waiting to wake up. Waiting to escape the never-ending nightmare.

He couldn't endure fifty more years of being asleep, and immobile. He just couldn't.

He couldn't endure _any_ amount of time being unresponsive and immobile, oblivious to what was going on in the real world.

He had to protect the pathetic humans.

* * *

 

Sonic struggled for the last mile.

He felt as if Eggman’s badniks had beat him up badly while he was asleep.

He fell several times, the stumbles he made too great to avoid falling.

“Ugh, no more chili dogs for the rest of the day.” Sonic moaned. Maybe that was the reason he was suffering.

Maybe his body was finally punishing him for not eating healthy. Perhaps Tails was right.

Well, Tails was always right, maybe he should listen.

Sonic grimaced, lips set in a firm line, sapphire fur gleaming in the sun as he pondered the possibilities as to why he was basically quite literally dying inside.

Sonic wavered as he stood up, the pain shot through his bones, making him clench his teeth.

“Aw...man…” The blue hedgehog groaned, posture bent over while he rested his hands on his knees. This was going to be a rather unpleasant run.

And no run had ever been unpleasant to experience.

* * *

 

The same traumatic experience repeated itself.

It had been for the past several...days? _Weeks_? Shadow had no sense of time whatsoever.

Shadow watched as the soldier, who he had memorized every facial detail, raised his gun.

He hated the man and all other men behind him.

They were cold blooded murderers. 

Project Shadow was dangerous, they said. It justified their actions, they thought. The raid, the violence, the destruction of everything and everyone aboard the ARK simply because they were afraid of what he was capable of.

How pathetic humans were, with their idiotic fears.

Shadow simply stared, tired of banging against the glass in a fruitless attempt to save his friend, his sister.

How ironic, that the thing which was supposed to save her was the cause of her very downfall.

Shadow’s ears pressed against his skull as he heard the loud sound of a firearm being used, the bang making his skull revibrate the sound. His hands felt clammy as he watched his friend once again slowly die in front of him.

It was basically suicide, killing herself in order to save him.

He watched, as the crimson blood tainted her beautiful blue dress.

He watched as her blonde hair gracefully flew in the air, before she fell to the ground.

He watched as she outstretched her hand towards him, mouth moving, asking the same promise he had memorized by heart.

To protect the world and its people.

Shadow only stood there, staring blankly. He gulped when he heard the final seconds of the countdown, yelling Maria’s name as he was shot into earth’s atmosphere.

They were supposed to escape together. Gerald Robotnik trusted him.

Although, he altered his memories to annihilate the world, Shadow respected it if only slightly. Either way, he was almost certain he would have gotten his own revenge even without the professor's alterations.

It wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault she was dead.

But he let her convince him to get into the capsule. He let her help him escape. He let her sacrifice herself for him.

So, in the end, it was his fault.

Project Shadow was a failure to its main purpose. Making deals with demon aliens, all for it to only fail in the end.

And he cried, hands sliding down the glass of the capsule, knowing that it would be his heavy burden for the rest of eternity.

* * *

 

Tails’ ears perked up when he heard the sound of the front door slamming open.

“Hey, Sonic, how….” Tails trailed off when Sonic collapsed on the floor, milk thudding alongside him. He shook on the ground, curling in on himself while his gloved hand clenched his chest in agony.

His cobalt quills bristled due to his distraughted state in a form of defense, despite the danger being inside his own body.

“Tails, what is wrong with me?” Sonic scratched out, voice wavering in response to the pain.

Tails hurriedly got up, kneeling next to his older brother in concern. He attempted to touch Sonic’s shoulder, only to be pricked by one of the blue blur’s quills in turn.

Sonic gave a quick apology in response to the involuntary action.

Tails bit his lip.

He might have an idea of what the pain meant and what it was caused by.

"Tails, I'm truly dead inside now, Help me, I'm dying. I'm sorry for not eating healthy, just make it stop!" Sonic scratched out, voice hoarse.

Looks like that research came in handy.

* * *

 

Nightmares. That's all Shadow knew at the current moment. Every nightmare brought forth a past memory which he despised.

If he lived by that, then every one of his memories where nightmares in themselves.

That's why his memories were his enemy. This is why he was ambivalent towards anything, and everything.

Amnesia, in a cruel way, was a blessing, because it provided a sort of freedom from the burden and grief of the past.

But his amnesia only saved his most darkest memories.

What more nightmare then your grief filled, messed up past?

But the nightmare which always came back to life was that of the ARK incident. Shadow had to relive that grief ridden day every time he came back to consciousness.

It was strange, really. He was just basically floating in some sort of limbo right now. Sometimes he swore he could hear familiar voices around him, but no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t wake up.

He couldn’t focus his hearing, or move. He was just in some sort of waiting game, waiting to wake up, whenever that may be.

Coma’s were hell to experience. Shadow spent 50 years asleep before he was awakened, he didn't need anymore years to add on to that experience.

One minute he was resting in darkness and the other, he was running, sirens blaring into his overly sensitive ears as he lead Maria to her ultimate demise.

Shadow hated loud noise.

Not only was it irritating to his sensitive ears, but it was a reminder of the blaring sirens he had heard so long ago as well.

Shadow gripped Maria's hand tighter, swerving around a sharp corner. He could run through these halls with his eyes closed. The route was printed in his brain, every fiber of his being knowing the exact steps taken countless times before.

But this time, it was oddly different. He noticed a difference, if only slight, in the movement beside him. In the hand he was holding ever so tightly.

Maria never ran this fast. Her hands didn't fit perfectly into his, either.

Not only that, those were minor things compared to the strong feel of chaos energy he was receiving from the other.

Shadow looked back, pausing if only for a second, taken aback while crimson eyes widened as he stared back into frightened emerald.

“Sonic?!” Shadow remarked, voice full of shock and questioning. What the hell was going on?

“Get down!” Sonic yelled, Shadow heeding to Sonic’s sudden warning. He barely escaped a bullet, it's metal body almost managing to graze his ear.

Shadow got up, grabbing Sonic’s arm firmly. His ruby eyes were ablaze, chaos energy sparking around him.

“Where's Maria?!” Shadow questioned, voice menacing.

But Sonic did not listen to his inquire. Instead, the blue blur whipped his head back, quills bristling in adrenaline and mild fear.

Shadow then slightly gaped his mouth open in realization. He stumbled for a moment as he swerved around a sudden corner with Sonic in tow, the blue hedgehog keeping up with the ebony hedgehog with no problem nor hesitation whatsoever.

He secretly liked that about Sonic, the cocky hedgehog was the only one who could keep up with him.

His mind had altered his memory to someone he had in his mind rather consistently. How could he not, when the faker constantly visited him, raced him, taunted him?

Of course Sonic was always on the back of his mind in someway.

Although, Shadow begrudgingly did find amusement in annoying Sonic as well.

His mind had replaced Maria with the blue faker.

Here, in this memory, of all places.

“Shadow, their gaining!” Sonic yelled back, eyes once again meeting ruby irises, hand gripping tighter to Shadow’s own. Shadow was ready to protest, when a sudden gunshot rang in his ears.

Shadow heard a yell beside him, Sonic’s hand gripping tighter onto the ebony hedgehogs own.

Shadow could suddenly smell the sickening iron scent of blood, recognizing its scent to be Sonic’s, and looked down only to see Sonic’s bloodied side.

Thick, crimson liquid soon slowly oozed out if the wound.

A gunshot had grazed his velvety soft cobalt fur.

Shadow felt anger surge through him, and ran faster through the halls. Shadow felt Sonic lack in speed, and having no time for delays, he quickly scooped up Sonic, carrying him bridal style through the dangerous halls he once called home.

It was a messed up home, but it was home, because Maria and the professor were there.

Sonic protested of course, his annoying but rather tolerable voice strangely comforting Shadow through this repeatable terror.

“Hey! Shadow, let me down! I can take care of myself, y’know?” Sonic protested, emerald eyes glaring at the other in annoyance.

Shadow could feel blood sinking into his gloves from Sonic’s grazed bullet wound. He rolled his eyes in response. He rubbed the area around the wound gently, as if attempting to soothe the other of their pain.

“Sure you can, faker.” Shadow responded, hands gripping tighter onto the cobalt hedgehog. Sonic pouted, crossing his arms.

“Are you sure we can outrun these guys? Just..leave me behind, Shadow, I can take them on!” Sonic argued.

“Shut up and trust me, hedgehog!” Shadow growled back, skates roaring to life as he increased speed.

He didn't know if it was just the lack of chaos energy messing with his mind and altering reality.

But he knew.

He had to get Sonic to safety.

He had to. He couldn't let Sonic suffer the same fate Maria did. He would never forgive himself if Sonic died as well, illusion or not.

Rivalry or not, this was a life that had to be spared.

He made a promise.

* * *

 

“What?” Sonic questioned, voice firm. What Tails just explained went completely over his head.

Tails kept on typing on his computer, nimble fingers fast as they did their rather tedious job.

“Shadow’s chaos energy is draining again, the pain you feel is Shadow’s way of telling you he needs your energy. He sensed the lack of your chaos energy, hence the lack of your presence.” Tails stated matter of factly.

“Does it have to hurt that much?” Sonic questioned, voice cracked as he gripped his chest while doubled over on the chair he was currently sitting on.

“Well, the way it is done depends on the mobian and their own individual energy. Shadow doesn't like to be ignored, and as you know he-”

“- Does whatever it takes to get what he wants, yada yada, I know.” Sonic mumbled, swallowing thickly.

He spent enough time with the ebony hedgehog to know at least some of his pet peeves.

Tails rolled his eyes. “Yes. Since you shared your own energy, and he accepted it, both of your energies are now temporarily bonded until he can fend for his own again. What you feel and how much you feel depends on your relationship and what is needed.”

Sonic tilted his head, enjoying the momentary feeling of no pain.

He didn't feel like clawing out his insides anymore.

“So, will I feel Shadow’s feelings? Like, if he feels angry, will I suddenly feel the urge to punch someone in the face and laugh as they double over in pain?” Sonic asked, one eyebrow raised.

Tails opened his mouth, finger raised ready to respond. 

Sonic then perked up, emerald eyes bright.

“Will I be able to do some of his abilities, like chaos spear, or chaos blast?! I don’t like to admit it, but their cool.” Sonic crossed his arms, looking away nonchalantly.

Tails sighed, shaking his head. “I just told you, bro. How much you experience or feel depends on how much both of you are willing to share. Vulnerability is essential in order to increase the bond, because you two are literally sharing the same life force, the same energy. You both are wielders of pure chaos energy, due to the chaos emeralds and having the ability to go super, so its even more deep than a normal mobian’s chaos bond, per say. And, I don’t know, if he shows you, I guess...” Tails explained further, making rapid hand gestures while doing so.

Sonic huffed, placing his chin into his palm as he leaned forward, knees sustaining his elbows.

Sonic didn’t think Shadow would have the patience to deal with him, let alone teach him complicated moves having to do with chaos energy

“Figures.” Sonic spoke.

“Shadow isn’t doing this on purpose, you know. He’s only doing what he has to in order to survive. And, your his only way to at the moment.” Tails shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure you would have done the same, or something similar, Sonic."

"Yes. But, I wouldn't have made him feel like clawing his insides out." Sonic rolled his eyes, irritated.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Tails singsonged, fingers clicking away on the keys of the keyboard.

“So, do I have to go back to him?” Sonic asked.

A sudden surge of pain coursed through him, causing him to make a choking sound. Sonic groaned, lying down on the floor and stayed on the ground.

The cool wood floor against his warm cheek felt nice.

Tails gave a comforting smile, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“I think that was your response.”

-0-

The sound of metal against metal resounded throughout the facility, Shadow’s heavy pants filling the air as Sonic and he ran further. The angry shouts of G.U.N shoulders sound all around them, swarming around the ARK like wolves zooming in on their prey.

Shadow swerved around a corner, dragging Sonic along with him. He placed his finger on Sonic’s mouth, watching as G.U.N soldiers passed them blindly. Both hedgehog then proceeded, running for a short while before Shadow stopped in front of an awfully familiar door.

The capsule room.

Where Maria had died repeatedly countless times before.

Sonic stood beside him, head turned back as emerald eyes scanned the hall in back of them. Shadow hurriedly type din the password, dragging Sonic along with him as they entered the room.

Shadow knew what he had to do. Both mobians moved towards the capsule, staring at it in waiting.  
“Shadow, get in the pod.” Sonic stated, emerald eyes trained on the capsule

He let go of Sonic’s hand, hands ready to push the other into the dreaded enclosed tube, when a gunshot suddenly whisked past his eyes.

Shadow growled, standing in front of the blue hedgehog protectively as he stared down the G.U.N soldiers.

“Blue hedgehog, step away from the creature. We will take care of him shortly.” A G.U.N soldier spoke, gun ready as they stared at the hero of Mobius.

“Yes, I’m sure you will.” Shadow heard behind him, when suddenly he was grabbed by behind, momentarily flying through the air before he was slammed against glass. He heard the awful, familiar sound of the capsule’s suffocating ‘click’, confirming its closure.

Shadow instantly got up, crimson eyes riddled with fear and anger as he watched SOnic stand in front of his capsule, stance proud and unafraid.

“No…” Shadow whispered. “You should be afraid, please be afraid and run...leave me here.” Shadow choked out.

“Blue hedgehog, you have violated our command.”

“You don’t know what they're capable of.” Shadow whispered out, more to himself, knowing that the other couldn’t hear him with all the commotion.

Sonic stood beside the haunting lever, gloved hand gripping the handle firmly, emerald eyes full of determination.

“Sonic!” Shadow yelled, fists anging against the thick glass in desperation. But Sonic ignored his cries, an ear angling back toward him being the only indication that the other had heard him.

“No…”

“Get you hand off that lever, or else you’ll regret it!” A G.U.N soldier yelled.

“I don’t regret anything.” Sonic spoke in response.

Shadow watched in horror as Sonic pushed the lever down.

It all happened in slow motion.

Shadow screamed as he saw the bullet leave the gun, its metal body embedding itself into Sonic’s chest. Blood splattered everywhere, the warm liquid splattering against the glass of his capsule.

His crimson eyes widened as he watched Sonic’s knees fall to the ground, followed by the rest of his body as he crumpled to the floor in a bloodied heap. Shadow’s fists banged against the glass, throat turning dry as his screamed echoed inside of his capsule.

Sonic weakly lifted his head, emerald orbs watching Shadow with a hint of sadness. He smiled, eyebrows furrowed.

“Shadow, don’t let this define who you are.” SOnic choked out, blood dripping down his chin and landing on the floor below him.

At the sight of this, Shadow slid down the capsule, hands resting against the glass,knees sending a painful ache as they connected harshly with the floor below them.

“Help others, please, faker.” Sonic gulped.

“Promise me you’ll remember me and help others. Promise me you’ll be okay.” Sonic gasped out, hand outstretched towards Shadow.

Shadow pressed his palm further into the glass, longing to feel the other’s touch.

“I-I promise.” Shadow choked out, tears now forming as the last numbers of the haunting countdown began to finish.

“Shadow…” Sonic weakly spoke, body trembling. He gave a soft smile so heartfelt that his vacant eyes suddenly lit up one last time.

“I trust you…” Blood dribbled down Sonic’s chin.

The last thing he saw before departing was Sonic’s last soft, heartfelt smile, emerald eyes losing their gleam as blue eyelids closed over them for the very last time.

Shadow yelled in agony, letting the tears fall down his face as he buried his face into his hands in pure despair.

He had failed, once again. The ultimate lifeform had failed yet a second time.

Shadow yelled, banging his fists on the glass as he descended onto earth once again, alone.

His hands slid against the glass in defeat.

Sonic's blood smeared the glass from his bloodied hand.

Knowing that this memory was not true did not relieve his pain, not at all.

What good was it to be the ultimate life form if you couldn't save people you had promised to protect?

* * *

 

“Sonic!” Sonic’s communicator vibrated, the sound leaving a ringing in his ears due to its unnecessary loudness. “It’s me, Rouge.”

“Yes, Rouge, I can hear you.” Sonic rubbed his ear, feet still running as he passed curious civilians.

His quills flowed in the wind behind him, cars beeping at him furiously as he crossed the street on a red light.

Heroes aren't perfect, they had their own priorities to fulfill and take care of.

“Shadow has been thrashing in his bed continuously, he even screamed for a while before calming down. I tried helping him, but he wouldn’t respond. He even burned me in response to my aid.”

Sonic smirked, he swore he could hear the pout in Rouge’s words.

“Yeah, I know what’s going on. Tails debunked it for me, y’know, me and my super smart bro.” Sonic grinned, priding himself of his brother. Sonic soon became quiet as he heard a yell in the background, the voice painfully familiar. “I’ll be there soon.”

Sonic arrived in Westopolis in no time, feet stopping in front of Rouge and Shadow’s shared apartment building.

He rang the buzzer to Rouge’s apartment, the name tag next to their designated buzzer now dull with age and lack of care.

“Who is this?” Rouge’s voice asked, her smooth, sultry voice now raspy thanks to the speakers ancient age.

When was the last time they checked this thing?

“Knock knock, it's Knuckles! Who do you think it is?!” Sonic’s rather loud voice responded inside the extremely small lobby room. He heard Rouge snicker in the background.

“Right. Come in.”

A high pitched buzz was then heard, letting Sonic know he could enter the building. Sonic instantly turned the old, rusted doorknob, feet thudding against dull marble flooring.

Sonic ran up the marble steps, arriving in front of Rouge’s door in mere milliseconds.A small tag on the brown door displayed both agent’s names, letting others know it was their apartment.

He knocked on the door loudly, foot tapping impatiently as he waited. Rouge soon arrived, opening the door slowly, ensuring that it was Sonic who was on the other side of the door.

Sonic entered, stretching his back as he walked.

“Whoo, Shadow sure doesn't like being ignored.” Sonic remarked, turning around to face the bat.

Rouge placed her hand on her hip, right hip leaning slightly to the right.

“You can say that again.”

Sonic chuckled, eyes staring at a G.U.N certificate which was hung up on their wall by a black frame.

  **Certificate of heroism**

_Chosen by the people of Station Square, this certificate is awarded to Shadow the Hedgehog, who even through seemingly impossible challenges managed to pull through and protect humanity no matter the cost_

_We recognize your endless contribution to keeping Mobius safe, and Thank you for your ongoing determination and braver_ y

**G.U.N**

Huh. Shadow never mentioned this.

There was a medal as well, it's silver color glowing in the dark as it hng next to the frame. It was right next to Shadow's painted symbol on the wall.

Chaos, that guy was so full of himself.

Not that he should be one to talk.

“He got that weeks ago. I was the one who hung it up. He didn't show up to the ceremony or even acknowledge it. The news stations were having a field day. If it weren't for my effort, I'm sure it would all be in the trash.” Rouge pursed her lips.

Sonic stayed silent. You couldn't trust G.U.N. They were like a two headed spear. There was always a silver lining to what they did. Rouge tapped his shoulder, motioning for him to follow her lead. Sonic complied, eyes turning away from the rather ironic award.

G.U.N sure did recognize it alright. By almost draining him into nothing.

“Despite this new dilemma, Shadow has been looking much better.” Rouge remarked, aqua eyes bright as she led Sonic into Shadow’s room. Sonic nodded, feet soon meeting black, fluffy carpet as he stepped into Shadow’s room.

Shadow’s red covers were thrown onto the floor in a heap, and the ebony hedgehog was currently shaking in his bed. Sonic jogged towards the other, placing his palm on Shadow’s shoulder.

“Hey, buddy, I’m here.” Sonic whispered, rubbing soothing circles on Shadow’s shoulder. At the touch, Shadow visibly calmed down, shaking abruptly stopping at feeling the immediate touch of the blue hedgehog.

Sonic’s eyes examined Shadow’s body and features, happily noting that Shadow had improved immensely since his last visit two nights ago.

His red stripes were no longer dull, but rather the vibrant red which adorned his quills. His fur was once again black, and no longer the sickly grey charcoal it was before. His limiter rings now were snug against his firm wrists, body now back to its original mass. The bags under his eyes were still present, like his messy quills.

Shadow almost seemed like his normal, grumpy self again.

Sonic narrowed his eyes.

"I told you not to put on his power rings. They limit his energy." Sonic spoke as he once again took them off.

Rouge gave a sheepish grin in response.

Sonic acknowledged her by raising an eyebrow at her, but turned his attention back to Shadow.

“Apparently, Shads over here missed me. Didn't know the faker could.” Sonic remarked rather amused, hand ruffling Shadow’s already ungroomed quills. Sonic tilted his head.

“You haven’t groomed his quills?” Sonic questioned, noticing a large amount of quills staying on his hand as he removed it from Shadow’s thick head of quills.

“I can’t, really, I’m not a hedgehog, I would get pricked by just grazing my fingers against them.” Rouge stated, hand son her hips. She leaned against the doorframe, watching Sonic.

Sonic nodded silently, noting this information into his brain.

“Anyway, apparently, Shadow’s chaos energy depleted a lot since my last time here. I’m radiating with pure chaos energy, which is why he healed up so quick. But, I need to keep on making regular visits so that his body balances the chaos energy on its own again. It’s gonna take time, let me tell you.” Sonic rubbed his nose, ears perked up.

“And, being away from Shadow is not a good idea. He made it pretty clear of what he thought of me leaving him with no amount of energy.” Sonic sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Ygh, I don’t even want to think of the pain. Thinking of it alone makes me shiver.”

Rouge smirked. “Well, if you want to stay here, we have a spare bedroom for you to borrow, big blue.”

Sonic looked up, ears perking up even more. “Really? Well, that would help a lot. I can’t tell when Shadow will send me pain waves due to my lack of absence, so, thanks Rouge. I’ll do the grocery shopping, if you’d like!” Sonic offered in return.

Rouge waved her hand in dismissal. “You don’t have to, but whatever makes you happy, Sonic.”

And with that, the bat left Sonic to his own boring adventures.

Sonic sighed, scanned Shadow’s emo bookcase, grabbed a book about the supernatural, took hold of Shadow’s comfy bean bag chair and placing it next to Shadow’s bed.

Sonic stayed close, letting his body sink into the black bean bag chair as he flipped the pages of the book.

 **Chapter one** : _How to tell if it’s a ghost or a demon_

Oh boy.

* * *

 

Darkness. That’s all Shadow saw. Everlasting darkness.

The vision had stopped a while ago, the last thing he experienced from the rather disturbing experience was watching as he and his capsule landed on earth, his head banging against the glass harshly as a large crater was left in its wake.

Thanks chaos for his thick set of qulls.

Then, everything disappeared like leaves in the wind, color fading into nothing.

But it was a good nothing.

He felt a wave of calm tranquility wash over him, making him feel content.

He felt a surge of energy flow through him, it felt warm and inviting.

It felt nothing like the energy the Black Arms, or his father, Black Doom, possessed. Their energy felt cold, dark and malevolent, he hated how it coursed his veins.

No.

This energy was pure, filling every inch of his body with warm, inviting strength. The sudden surge of energy made the darkness fade, if only a bit, his conscious now becoming more associated with reality.

Shadow could now vaguely feel his limbs, if only slightly, every now and then attempting to move them. He couldn’t even open his eyes.

He despised feeling, and being weak.

He was the ultimate life form, for chaos’ sake!

The only thing he managed to move completely were his ears, swiveling them wherever he pleased.

He furrowed his brows when he heard voices sound now clear and no longer blurry to his ears. But his hearing went silent for moments, as if malfunctioning.

The voice sounded familiar, it's sultry like tone triggering something in his brain.

"Well...stay here...spare bedroom..."

Rouge the bat.

Good, so he remembered his....friends.

The word felt foreign on his tongue, like a bland piece of food you are forced to swallow in order to remain polite in the eyes of others.

Who the hell was here and why was she giving them their spare bedroom?

Shadow internally growled in frustration. He had sensitive hearing, how could he _not_ hear a conversation which was literally taking place in front of him?

Shadow swiveled his ear toward the voices, attempting to hear more clearly.

Nothing for several moments.

It seemed the lack of chaos energy damaged his body functions.

Maybe, even parts of his brain. He couldn't afford yet another experience of amnesia.

Shadow felt a sudden shift of chaos energy, and felt a comforting presence at his side.

This energy seemed very familiar. He could have sworn feeling, or at least sensing, this radiant energy countless times before.

Oh _Chaos_ , did he really get amnesia _again_?

And suddenly things then began to click together like a puzzle done hundreds of times before, Shadow's mind a quill away from making the realization.

But his grip to reality soon slipped, sending him sprawling into darkness once more.

The last thing he felt before slipping into complete unconsciousness was a surge of relief in the form of chaos energy coursing through his body.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Comfort Chili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wow, Rouge, you know how to make chili dogs?” Sonic asked, coming closer to the bat as he peeked inside the pot.
> 
> Rouge smirked.
> 
> “No, Shadow does.”
> 
> “I-” Sonic raised his finger, but his voice failed him. “What? Come again, did I hear that correctly?”
> 
> “Yeah. Apparently, he takes it as comfort food. He always complains about its unhealthy contents, but eats it in the end. It's rather amusing. I’ll call you the next time he has an existential crisis.”

Shadow sat in the darkness. His red eyes gleamed in the dark, visage full of boredom and irritation. He fiddled with his limiters, bored of the ongoing circumstances.

 

He had just faded back into consciousness, only to be sent back into the cold depths of unconscious peril.

 

He could use none of his five senses. His overly sensitive ears caught nothing, sharp eyes seeing nothing.

 

But the question nagging his mind remained.

 

What had caused him to wake up, even if for a few moments? The question constantly revolved around his mind, and he yearned for the answer.

 

Who had allowed him to wake up. It was someone's energy, that's for sure. His mind didn't cooperate, it refused to remember who it had been. 

 

His body stung with faint pain, his nerves vibrant with unease.

 

Shadow growled at nothing in particular, frustrated at his current circumstance.

 

Whoever had caused him to go out of commission was going to pay.

 

* * *

 

Sonic sat in his wooden chair in front of Shadow.

 

He did nothing. His fingers were tapping together, emerald eyes concentrated on the view in front of him.

 

Which was Shadow's unmoving form. 

 

He waited. 

 

And then, there was a click, signifying Rouge’s entrance.

 

“So, you finally appeared.”

 

Rouge watched, eyelids half closed, as Sonic made the awkward transition of turning his chair around. At first, he attempted to do it without getting up, but his patience ran out and he just got up and turned the chair around himself.

 

“Sonic, it’s only been an hour. What are you doing?”

 

Sonic sat down once again, leg crossed over another, palms pressed together as he tapped his fingers together like some intmidating character from an old timey cartoon.

 

Oh  _ Chaos _ , he’s gone mad.

 

“I warned you, not to put on Shadow’s limiters.”

 

Rouge’s ears only flicked in response, aqua eyes gleaming in disinterest.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Now, I have no choice, but to place them into permanent hiding.” Sonic drawled, limiters in hand. 

 

“Shadow wouldn’t like that.”

 

“Ugh, Rou-For chaos’ sake, he’s in a coma! He could care less about his dumb limiters! And your ruining the atmosphere!” Sonic whined at the end, voice an octave higher.

 

“Sure.” Rouge said dryly, heels meeting wood as she left the room.

 

“Wait! I didn’t tell you to face the consequences yet!”

 

“You’re enough punishment.” Rouge responded, and her heels echoed through the house as she made her way to the kitchen.

 

Sonic sighed, ears drooping.

 

His strategy of trying to outlive the boredom had failed.

 

Apparently, Rouge wasn’t a fan of roleplaying.

 

And neither was he really, but it was better than just sitting in a room and reading countless books for hours on end.

 

“How do you live your days like this?” Sonic turned his head back, question directed at the unconscious ebony hedgehog behind him. 

 

Sonic turned around, arms now resting on the back of the chair. “Just reading books and being quiet. I know that’s your thing, and I completely...uh, kinda understand. But, the thing is, there is so much adventure to live that your missing out on, Shads! Ugh, I’m going to show you real fun when you wake up.”

 

No response.

 

Sonic buried his head into his arms. His cheek pressed against the limiters in his hand, feeling the cool surface.

 

He was tired of the silence. He was tired of not hearing Shadow’s annoyed voice responding to his ridiculous suggestions and teases. 

 

He was tired of lounging around, not feeling the wind in his fur. He missed racing the ebony hedgehog, watching Shadow's skates flare to life as he prepared to perform a sonic boom.

 

He missed hearing Shadow’s menacing but strangely comforting deep voice.

 

He...basically missed Shadow entirely.

 

Sonic clicked his tongue, watching the peaceful rise and fall of Shadow’s chest.

 

When he saw Shadow struggling to breathe, despite it being hard to admit, it scared him. 

 

He thought Shadow died, back when the ARK was saved. Watching his tired ruby eyes glow with relief and a spark of happiness as his super form wore off. Watching him fall to earth's atmosphere in the ultimate sacrifice to save humanity as well as Sonic and his friends.

 

The day they remet, the day where he saw Team Dark up on a ledge, taunting Team Sonic.

 

That day would always remain one of his happiest, and fondest memories. The relief and pleasant shock he felt of seeing Shadow taunting him, a smirk on his face as ruby eyes challenged him to try him on.

 

Finding out that the other was not dead, but perfectly fine and in one stubborn piece.

 

Nothing could compare to that, and if so, only few can compare.

 

After the whole incident, Shadow had been recruited as an agent of G.U.N, along with Rouge. 

 

But Sonic always had suspicions of it. He felt Shadow did as well, but having the opportunity to protect the world and its people, heeding to Maria’s promise, placed all these cons aside.

 

And so, Sonic remained silent on his opinions.

 

The delicious aroma of chili dogs soon hit his nose, waking him from his deep train of thought and his head snapped towards the door. Emerald eyes glanced at Shadow as he left the room, eyelids half closed and eyes narrowed. He approached the door, limiters in hand, eager to eat. He gripped the door frame, head peeking into the room.

 

“You better not make me have an inner breakdown again, you got me? I’m just going downstairs.”

 

Silence.

 

“Okay, hedgehog.” Sonic attempted to imitate Shadow’s deep, husky voice.

 

Sonic then left, body in a vibrant state, a boince in his step as he made his way into the kitchen. The kitchen was rather small, a window letting sunlight in.

 

Rouge had her hand on her hip as she ladled contents in a pot. Sonic knew what was inside just by the savory and familiar aroma.

 

Chili.

 

“Wow, Rouge, you know how to make chili dogs?” Sonic asked, coming closer to the bat as he peeked inside the pot.

 

Rouge smirked.

 

“No, Shadow does.”

 

“I-” Sonic raised his finger, but his voice failed him. He rubbed his ear, unsure if he had heard correctly. “I'm sorry, what? Come again, did I hear that correctly?”

 

“Yeah. Apparently, he takes it as comfort food. It surprised me when I saw him devouring a few while doing paperwork.  He always complains about its unhealthy contents, but eats it in the end. It's rather amusing. I’ll call you the next time he has an existential crisis.”

 

“Huh.” Sonic took a spoon, getting a spoonful and gulping it down. His eyes widened, recognizing the delicious savory flavor on his tongue.

 

“Hey, this tastes like mine!” Sonic remarked, staring at the pot.

 

“Yes, Sonic. That’s because it's your recipe.”

 

“What?! He never asked me for it!” Sonic claimed. 

 

“No, he asked Tails. He liked your hot dog sauce so much that day you invited him over that he asked for it. You should feel special, Shadow rarely enjoys any type of food. He says it's a waste of time to enjoy food since it'll just end up being taken apart with the acid in your stomach.” Rouge went on.

 

Sonic remained silent.

 

“I was actually surprised he agreed to go. But, I assume it was more to watch your brother invent than hear you speak his ear off.” Rouge smiled. "I think watching Tails invent comforts him in a sense. He respects your brother immensely, you know."

 

Sonic groaned, rolling his eyes. “Of course he would think like that. About the whole stomach acid thing, I mean. And wow, I think Tails is going to like hearing that. It'll give him a boost of confidence, that's for sure.”

 

“And, he’s the ultimate lifeform. He can go days, even weeks if exposed to enough, by just feeding off chaos energy.” Rouge added matter of factly.

 

Ah. Sonic didn’t quite know that. But he had thought about it, guessing it. But he never confirmed it. He had done it himself those times when he was trapped in dungeons or cells.

 

But, it only lasted for a few days before he ran out of energy to feed on.

 

So that’s why he never saw Shadow eat, not even once. He barely needs it to survive, let alone indulge himself.

 

Sonic himself couldn't go a day without a chili dog.

 

“Oh.” Sonic said in response. He was speechless. Shadow liked his sauce. That was a surprise.

 

Maybe an achievement, even. Shadow liked something he did.

 

Rouge hummed, hips swaying back and forth as she spun the contents inside the pot.

 

She then took a hot dog which was boiling, placed it on a bun, and drizzled some of the sauce on top.

 

Sonic grabbed it, nodding in thanks, mouth watering at the delicious aroma.

 

He wondered if it made Shadow’s mouth water as well. It probably did, if it made the other ask for the recipe.

 

Shadow sure was full of surprises. 

 

* * *

“I found you, faker!”

 

Shadow grimaced at the other, eyes burning in annoyance. 

 

So, he was living  _ this _ memory again? The day he and the faker fought the second time since they met. 

 

Shadow remained quiet, waiting to see if anything would happen if he didn't respond. He stared down at the other, satisfied at the fact that he had higher ground.

 

The silence stretched on for several moments, ruby and emerald eyes locked together in a deadly stare down. 

 

Sonic quirked an eyebrow, quills swaying in the wind. His patience grew thin in a few seconds.

 

“Hey, I'm talking to you, you know!” 

 

Shadow’s eyes narrowed at the other. He remained silent, acting as if the other was of no importance.

 

This certainly pushed Sonic’s buttons. He could see the other grit his teeth in irritation at the action.

 

So, the memory changed if he didn't respond. Interesting. 

 

“Helloooo, faker. I'm right here. “ Sonic drawled with annoyance. His hands made gestures, attempting to get the others attention.

 

Shadow smirked in response to the pathetic attempt. 

 

“I haven't seen you in a long time, hedgehog. Make this fight a good one, I need to stretch my muscles.” 

 

“What do you mean? You just got me arrested a day or two ago! Man, you must have really bad memory.” Sonic countered, fists tightening at the absurd comment.

 

Shadow only maliciously smiled further, ignoring the last comment, jumping down from his spot to stand a few inches from the other. Sonic jumped back, quills standing up in defense at the sudden action.

 

“I'll show you what true power is!” Shadow yelled getting into his fighting stance, eager to fight and practice his moves.

 

Sonic smiled smugly, eyes gleaming in eager waiting. 

 

“Oh, it’s on!“

 

* * *

“Why do your shoes look so heavy?”

 

Silence.

 

“I mean, mine look perfectly normal, but your look like they weigh pounds!” Sonic exclaimed.

 

Sure, his shoes had golden buckles in the side's, but at least his shoes weren't heavy.

 

“That’s because they have metal rockets inside them which allow me to skate, you moron.” Sonic spoke in a rather bad impression of Shadow. 

 

Sonic sighed in his bean bag chair, sinking further into it. His emerald eyes stared at the heavy shoes, tilting his head.

 

He then got up, and grabbed Shadow’s right shoe.

 

“Okay, these need to come off. You’ve had them on too long, you need more ventilation.”

 

Sonic carefully took both of Shadow’s shoes off, admiring their design as he did. They were strangely light, for shoes with metal inside them.

 

Sonic placed the shoes neatly alongside Shadow’s bed and made his way back to the beanbag chair.

 

Tails had nagged him to get a cell phone, so he had. But, he wasn’t full in touch with social media, so things he can do on there were lacking.

 

He didn't enjoy Amy spamming him on all his social platforms at all.

 

He had downloaded a few games, but he soon grew bored and the phone once again disappeared into his head quills.

 

Shadow had a phone as well, Sonic knew this for a fact. They had updated his old communicator, stating that it was unsatisfactory.

 

But Shadow still kept his watch like communicator, despite this. He had said it was a valuable thing to have once while they raced.

 

If you worked in a place like G.U.N, you need a way to communicate at a fast rate, he had said. 

 

And the communicator Sonic had couldn't achieve more than half of what a phone could do. A phone could text, send pictures.  All he could do with the communicator is hear voices and talk to others.

 

But, when your life is one like his, you can’t really complain.

 

Sonic yawned, stretching his limbs.

 

He was never going to get used to this.

 

Both sitting in a chair for hours on end, and Shadow's rather peaceful expression as he slept on.

 

It looked like all his grief was suddenly lifted and taken away, leaving the ebony in a graceful state.

 

Sonic silently indulged himself, watching the rare expression in silent awe.

 

Shadow's grief was too much for one to handle.

 

Sonic realized with a heavy feeling that Shadow could never truly be at peace.

 

Because he closed his heart and feelings a long time ago, and the cage was one of fear. 

 

Fear of hurting again, fear of losing, fear of loving. Having the strange fear of feeling any emotion at all which could bring forth pain. Feeling makes you go against your morals, your conscience. Feeling brought inner demons to the mind, making you regret things and do things which you would normally have control over and not do.

 

Sonic clutched the limiters harder, eyes troubled as unwanted memories which had mostly been forgotten entered his mind once again.

And Sonic knew that feeling all too well.


	4. Monster

_ Sometimes your heart needs more time to accept what your mind already knows _

 

  * **ANONYMOUS**



 

* * *

 

Shadow grunted as he was thrown to the floor, swiftly blocking an attack as he rolled away, getting back to his feet.

 

Shadow panted, staring at Sonic while the other stood still as well, growing tired from the fight.

 

“Is that...all you...got?” Sonic taunted, clearly out of breath as his chest rose and fell rapidly.

 

His communicator beeped, and Shadow faltered, realizing he had ignored it previously while fighting.

 

He had completely forgotten about Rouge.

 

“Yes?” Shadow answered, heart beating rapidly for the response.

 

“Shadow, chaos control out of there right away! The island is going to explode in five seconds exact!” Eggman shouted into the communicator.

 

“Oh no! I have to find Amy and Tails, right away!” Sonic yelled, ready to dash off to find his friends.

 

Shadow grabbed onto Sonic’s arm, pulling him back towards him. Sonic slammed against Shadow’s chest.

 

“Hey! Let go of me faker, I know I'm irresistible but I need to go!” Sonic struggled against Shadow’s grip, but Shadow held on tightly to the other.

 

“You're not going to make it. Their fate is sealed.” Shadow muttered, grabbing the green chaos emerald from his quills, ready to perform chaos control.

 

He grunted when Sonic kicked him in the gut, falling to his knees at the pain. Shadow growled, grasping Sonic’s hand before he could leave. Shadow shakingly got up, and pulled the other toward him once again.

 

“I'm not going to let you sacrifice your life. That's my job.” Shadow growled out, and Sonic’s eyes grew from furious to confused at the statement.

 

Shadow felt the explosion from Prison Island singe his fur, the intense force ruffled his quills as he attempted to protect his face and the blue hedgehog in his grip. His footing soon failed as he was sent reeling back, hands attempting to find a grip to no avail. He felt himself roll off the island, awaiting to plunge into the cold depths below him.

 

Sonic yelled while in his grip, a bit of debris scratching his cheek and arms as he hid his face in Shadow’s chest, putting his dignity aside to protect his face any way he could, and Shadow held onto his body tightly, emerald in hand.

 

“Chaos control!” Shadow shouted, and he felt the familiar tug of energy and space sending him to his wanted destination.

 

Both hedgehogs landed in the ARK, Sonic pushing himself away from Shadow,  sending him sprawling to the ground.

 

Shadow bent down on the floor, bracing his short fall, one knee resting on the metallic floor.

 

Shadow stared on in silence, watching the explosion he had caused from the bomb he had placed within. It was beautiful in a twisted, dark way.

 

“You're safe.” Shadow muttered.

 

“You...you  _ killed _ everyone on that island.”

 

Shadow glanced back, crimson eyes watching the blue hedgehog closely. Sonic could be unpredictable at times, and Shadow wasn't going to sleep on Sonic’s antics.

 

“I may have, but they were all pathetic humans who only cared about their own skin.” Shadow grumbled out.

 

Sonic was standing a few feet away from him, emerald eyes full of grief as he watched the explosion from the safe haven Shadow had brought him to. 

 

“You still had no right to kill them. Who are you to decide who lives and who dies?” Sonic spoke, voice void of emotion.

 

“You had no choice. You would have perished.” Shadow spoke, attempting to awkwardly comfort the other. 

 

Sonic snapped at the comment, quills bristling in anger.

 

“So  _ what _ ?! I'm the fastest hedgehog alive, Shadow! They were my friends, my brother.” Sonic felt his voice begin to falter, and he became quiet, regaining his composure. He wasn't going to show weakness.

 

“You can't tell me what I'm capable of, only I know that. I barely know you, and all I know is that you're a danger to society.” Sonic snarled out.

 

Not to Shadow of all people.

 

“You're the villain, why do you care if I died in the explosion?” Sonic spoke, voice void of emotion.

 

_ Shadow had killed mobians he had cared _

_ for. _

 

“You still would not have made it. I doubt you would have found their location in such limited time even with your speed.” Shadow responded, ignoring Sonic’s question.

 

_ Mobian’s he had considered family. _

 

“You're the hero of Mobius, it would be quite bad if you had been killed from a petty explosion.”

 

_ Innocent people died. _

 

Shadow watched as Sonic’s fur changed color, his cobalt disappearing in favor of a dark purple.

 

Shadow stood up, watching the other for any sudden movement.

 

“They may still be alive, your friends aren't complete idiots, especially your brother. “

 

“That  _ petty explosion _ killed my friends.” Sonic snarled out, emerald eyes ablaze. Shadow felt energy crackle around him, frigid cold surrounding his body.

 

“I don't know if their alive.  _ My brother _ .” Sonic spat angrily. “Did he deserve your  _ revenge _ ?”

 

“Who are you?” Shadow questioned. This sure as hell couldn't have been Sonic.

 

“What do you mean?” Sonic smiled sadistically. His smile soon disappeared, a snarl taking over his features. 

 

“You know, I actually thought we could have been friends...maybe even more.”

 

Shadow tensed at the last few words, confusion and undaunting curiosity settling in his mind.

 

“What do you mean?” Shadow risked the question, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

 

“You wouldn't know, ultimate life form.” Dark Sonic let Shadow’s title drip like venom on his tongue as if mocking it. Shadow glared at the other, fangs bared in response to the taunt.

 

“You have no idea what I've been through!” Shadow growled out, patience wearing down.

  
  


“You only know to kill and destroy. Any feeling you're capable of feeling is only there to fuel your rage against humanity and the world. Certainly, if this is how you respond to grief, you aren't much better than those who you call  _ pathetic _ .” Dark Sonic stated, hand hitting against air as he made a gesture.

 

“I've grown tired of you. You're murdering days are over. The only way to get rid of a monster-” 

 

Shadow never saw it coming. It was as if Sonic had teleported in front of him. 

 

And Sonic hadn't learned how to chaos control until after his near death experience in the capsule. He didn't have a chaos emerald to perform it either.

 

Sonic grabbed him by the throat, pushing him back toward a wall with brutal force. Shadow felt the metal behind him bend with the amount of force given.

 

“-Is to become a monster yourself!”

 

Shadow was about to teleport out of the insane hedgehog’s grip until Sonic clawed his chest, the gashes running deep. The words on his tongue became unspoken as he watched the green blood splatter all over the other, a malicious grin plaster on Sonic’s face. Dark Sonic merely smiled at the green liquid, satisfied of the quantity spilled and how it splattered all over his body.

 

“How precious delicate life is, watching it leak out of you like a river after rainfall.” Dark Sonic cackled, licking Shadow’s blood off his fingers. “It can be ended with a simple cut to the throat, or break of a vital brittle bone.”

 

Shadow grit his teeth in disgust, sinking his fingers into dark Sonic’s shoulders.

 

“You're insane.” Shadow sputtered out, crimson eyes glaring daggers at the dark form of his rival. 

 

“I made you a monster too…” Shadow whispered, voice fading as he felt his energy seep.

 

“I'm sorry.” Shadow whispered two words he had not said fairly often.

 

He didn't owe forgiveness to anyone but Maria for his faliure.

 

Dark Sonic only growled in response, and slammed Shadow to the ground.

 

“Sorry won't bring back Tails, I have nothing left to  _ fight _ for!”

 

“Revenge won't relieve Tails’ death, it will only make things worse. You have the world to fight for.” Shadow heaved out, feeling his ribs shatter at the force.

 

“Shut up, you don't know what it's like to love someone!”

 

Sonic slammed Shadow one last time against the metal ground, causing it to break and for the ebony male to fall into nothing. 

 

“I've lost the feeling a long time ago.” Shadow muttered.

 

_ That feeling has grown foreign, and I have forgotten what it feels like. _

 

His fur soon collided with the water, quills heavy as he sunk further, deeper. Sonic’s screams faded into nothing, and the undaunting fear he had felt slowly went away, only to be replaced with comfort and a strange calm.

 

Shadow’s ruby eyes gleamed in the darkness, glowing their vibrant glow.

 

Shadow took a deep breath, eyes closing in a tired state.

 

The darkness was nothing now, he was used to it.

 

He couldn't help but wonder if that was going to be his fate if he had taken Sonic to the Ark rather than leave him on his own. He had seen Sonic lose his sanity before back with the whole Cosmo dilemma.

 

He had watched Sonic lose his sense of coherent thought, killing two robots mercilessly while dark oak watched in pleasure.

 

He stared on in surprise at the hero. 

 

He had become a monster in response to the suffering of his friends, and Shadow wanted no part of Sonic’s wrath.

 

He soon felt himself stop falling, back resting upon a plush like surface. 

 

He didn't bother opening his eyes.

 

-0-

 

Sonic had dozed off, the warm rays of sun making him sleepy as they hit his back. His arms rested on Shadow’s bed, head snuggled against Shadow’s side, hearing the comforting sound of Shadow’s steady heartbeat.

 

He had already finished reading half of Shadow’s bookcase, and was even considering adding his own favorite literature to Shadow’s collection to spice up his reading.

 

Sonic may be seen running the majority of the time, but he enjoyed literature if it was interesting enough.

 

Sonic’s eyebrows furrowed when he felt Shadow begin to shake, heartbeat steadily increasing as if he were running a marathon which held the fate of the world in balance.

 

Which was the majority of his life, if being honest.

 

Sonic lazily got up, watching Shadow’s shaking form in dismay.

 

He reached forward, petting Shadow’s head in a comforting manner. That seemed to usually work with Shadow’s shaking.

 

But Shadow kept on shaking, face contorted in one of pain as he shook.

 

A familiar scent soon reached Sonic’s nose.

 

Fear.

 

He knew the scent all too well, to his dismay.

 

Sonic stared at the other with worried eyes, reaching for Shadow’s hand without a second thought. He began to rub soothing circles over Shadow’s knuckles, hoping he could stop Shadow’s fear and consistent shaking.

 

He rubbed Shadow’s ear, hoping that both of the soothing actions would stop Shadow’s shaking. 

 

Sonic’s features lit up in surprise when a low rumble was heard, soft at first, but slowly gaining power. He angled his ears toward the sound, wanting to make sure it was what he thought it was.

 

Shadow rumbled on, shaking slowly ceasing and fear diminishing, replaced with pure content while he rumbled on, the vibration from his chest steadily vibrating across his body.

 

Sonic sighed in relief, finding the new solution to calming Shadow’s sudden fits.

 

He smiled at Shadow, chuckling as he lowered his head once again next to Shadow’s torso.

 

“Who knew the ultimate life form had the ability to purr?” Sonic gave a lopsided grin to himself, satisfied with the new finding.

 

Sonic slowly closed his eyes, letting Shadow’s steady rumbles lull him back to sleep.

 

-0-

 

Shadow woke up, startled. His quills still felt heavy on his head. When was the last time he had groomed them? His ruby eyes wildly looked around, form shaking as he observed his surroundings. 

 

He recognized this room.

 

“Hey, are you okay Shadow?”

 

Shadow snapped his head towards the sudden voice, startled at the unexpected inquire. Emerald eyes stared back at him, the awfully familiar cobalt hedgehog sitting on a bed across from his. 

 

Sonic looked intensely worried, head tilted slightly in wonder. He looked younger, if only slightly. Shadow closely observed Sonic’s fur, noticing that the scar which he had grown used to seeing was now gone. The scar on Sonic’s body which stretched from his thigh to the middle of the side of his torso was gone.

 

Well, it was hard to see underneath all the beautiful cobalt fur. You had to inspect Sonic closely to notice it.

 

Shadow shook his head, growling at himself at the sudden unexpected thought.

 

Sonic was  _ not _ beautiful, he was utterly annoying.

 

All the familiar scars were gone, leaving behind no trace of fights fought and won long ago.

 

Shadow himself felt...lighter in a sense.

 

Shadow remained silent, weary of what was happening. This was not a moment of his past.

 

Sonic blinked. “Did you have another nightmare?” Sonic asked, voice laced with concern. 

 

Shadow squinted his eyes, a growl beginning to form from the back of his throat.

 

He ignored the question, finding it a waste of time. Even if he had a nightmare, what would anyone care if he did?

 

“Where are we?”

 

Sonic tilted his head, eyebrows furrowed.

 

“What do you mean? We’re on Space Colony Ark. Don't  _ growl _ at me, Shads.”

 

Sonic glared at the other, arms crossed.

 

“Man, that nightmare you had must’ve been really bad. You're usually not  _ this _ grumpy. Only when the doctors force you to open up and talk about your feelings is when your this irritable. Or…”

 

Sonic then jumped up, speed walking towards Shadow. Shadow’s quills bristled, not expecting the sudden movement. Sonic stared him down, and grabbed his arm, checking him over. Shadow bared his fangs in distaste, not used to being touched in any form or manner. Shadow hissed, expecting Sonic to flinch away and to leave him alone.

 

But Sonic ignored his obvious discomfort, palms feeling his biceps for any bruise.

 

Stupid hedgehog.

 

The action seemed foreign, and venomous.

 

Touch only brought forth horrid memories from his times on the ARK.

 

“Did the doctors do something that hurt you?! Some of those experiments can get out of hand. And let me tell you, watching the result is not in any way pretty.”

 

Shadow ripped his arm out of Sonic’s grip, glaring at the other. His fangs gleamed in the dim light as he snarled, annoyed at the other. “I’m  _ fine _ , hedgehog. I've been doing these exams since i was born-

 

Shadow stopped, mid sentence. Crimson eyes faltered if only for a moment, before earning back their ire.

 

“-Artificially made. I’m not pathetic like you are, I’m the-”

 

“Ultimate life form, yeah I know. Why do you think I’m concerned? You being an ‘ultimate life form’ gives the scientists all the more excuse to harm you in the name of science.”

 

Shadow narrowed his eyes, not enjoying being interrupted.

 

Shadow opened his mouth, ready to give a rather hurtful retort, but then closed it again. Strange. Sonic had a rather good point. He didn’t think of that before.

 

“I'm tired of seeing you and helping you put bandages on the careless wounds they cause you for their dumb experiments. I can't keep doing that, Shadow, I hate seeing you covered in your own blood.”

 

Shadow, hearing this, glanced down at his own body. His arms, legs, as well as torso were covered in white, blood stained bandages.

 

This vision...dream, whatever it was. It was getting strange. It felt so..real.

 

“It's for Maria’s sake...it always has been.” Shadow muttered.

 

Sonic sighed, passing a hand over his face. 

 

“You're too stubborn. I understand, but...you need to think about yourself as well.If you don't take care of yourself, then you can’t help her.” Sonic groaned, brows furrowed even further.

 

“She's worried too, you know.”

 

Shadow’s eyes widened a bit. So, Maria was here. He felt his heartbeat accelerate, throat turning dry. He jumped when he felt Sonic’s hand on his, rubbing his knuckles.

 

His bruised knuckles, apparently. They stung. His hands were covered in bandages as well. Shadow closed his eyes, enjoying the soothing action. Shadow’s eyes shot open, and he ripped his hand away from Sonic's touch. 

 

“Don't think I'm growing  _ soft _ , hedgehog. I won't hesitate to prove you wrong.”

 

Sonic gave a half hearted smile, used to Shadow’s angry mood.

 

“C’mon anger issues, your bandages need to be changed.” Sonic stated. “Their...testing your defense and reflexes today...right?”

 

Shadow, not knowing what was going on, simply nodded his head firmly.

 

No weakness had to be shown.

 

It was certainly a turning point. 

 

* * *

 

“I was taking an order for a chili dog, right? So I ask what hot dog brand he wants. So then this guy says, ‘All hot dogs taste the same, I don't care’ and that, that is when I had it for the rest of the day.”

 

Sonic waited for Shadow to respond.

 

Shadow flicked his ear.

 

“I know, right?! I mean, it's ridiculous. It's like saying you and me are the same. Actually, that happened. How did people not see your christmas tree like quills? They must be color blind, but still, we are physically different.” Sonic remarked, making hand gestures as he spoke.

 

“Who needs a Christmas tree when your  a walking one?” Sonic smirked.

 

“Anyway, so the customer _ then _ tells me that the sauce is too ‘saucy.’ Too saucy?! What the chaos does that even mean?!” Sonic jumped up, quills bristiling in aggravation. He glanced at Shadow, waiting for a response.

 

Shadow’s ear once again flicked.

 

“Yes, I know! Its ridiculous!” Sonic sighed deeply, once again sitting in his bean bag chair. “Honestly, I need a twenty dollar tip for dealing with this crap day to day.”

 

Sonic fiddled with his gloves, fixing the baggy rims surrounding them.

 

“Do you get stuff like that on your job? Well, G.U.N did just try to annihilate you. Uh, and I’m sure you get into several near death experiences which you nearly escape from. And...I never have actually  heard you complain before.”

 

Sonic watched the other for a few moments, gazing at his fluffy chest fur. He wondered if Shadow used conditioner to make it look so fluffy. 

 

“But, I swear, if you took a job as a waiter, you  _ would _ be complaining.” Sonic muttered, annoyed.

 

“Hmph, maybe we should switch jobs for a day.” 

 

Sonic joked, laughing. He imagined Shadow as a waiter. The dark agent would probably get fired on the first day. 

 

Shadow was patient, but not when it came to downright idiocy. Shadow didn't like following others orders, he did what he thought was right even if it seemed wrong to others.

 

Nope, Shadow wouldn't even make it past the interview.

 

In fact he couldn't imagine himself as a G.U.N agent either. His cockiness and need to talk every five seconds would probably place them all in danger. 

 

He and Shadow were made for different things.

 

Polar opposites which inevitably attracted.

 

Sonic would seek Shadow out for help and Shadow in turn would seek Sonic’s.

 

Sonic smirked.

 

Together, they were a force to be reckoned with.

 

* * *

 

It was three p.m when his phone rang.

 

Sonic fell asleep in the bean bag chair, boredom quite literally ‘killing him’ by going to a rather serene sleep. And he enjoyed the quiet, hearing Shadow’s gentle breaths as he slept felt nice.

 

Knowing that he wasn't alone felt nice. And Shadow’s chaos energy was warm, causing Sonic to doze off while it coursed through his body.

 

Sonic enjoyed company while sleeping, it gave him a sense of comfort.

 

His eyes snapped open, instantly looking toward Shadow to see if there was any reaction as the rock song continued playing. 

Not even an ear twitch.

 

Shadow was still peacefully sleeping.

 

The glimmer of hope Sonic had that Shadow would wake up with the loud noise of his ringtone diminished.

 

Apparently, Shadow’s own theme song couldn’t wake him up.

 

Sonic tiredly answer, giving a half hearted ‘hello.’

 

“Sonic, its me, Tails.”

 

“Hey, bro.” Sonic yawned, rubbing his eyes.

 

“Just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with me and Rouge to Angel Island on the Tornado. I’m going to ask Knuckles a few questions to see if I can help Shadow any further. Not only that, but I saw something… strange in Shadow the last time I checked him I just want to see if Knuckles confirms my suspicions. ”

 

Sonic perked up, eyes bright. Yes! Finally some adventure! When the last few sentences processed though Sonic’s mind, he furrowed his eyebrows, curious if what it could mean. 

 

Sonic was about to agree, when he heard a loud thump behind him. Sonic turned, only to find Shadow face first on the floor. He heard Shadow’s muffled groan at the impact.

 

Sonic rolled his eyes, snickering.

 

A soft smile graced his visage.

 

He already knew his answer.

 

“No, sorry Tails. I can’t leave Shadow. He’s in a bit of situation here.” Sonic smirked. “And he's vulnerable, I can't leave his side, either way. I'm the only one here to keep him safe from any form of danger. And did you forget the whole reason I'm at his side? So that he doesn't die or kill  _ me _ from pain?”

 

Sonic chuckled, watching as Shadow slept on despite his predicament. 

 

“Tell knucklehead to lay off the Master Emerald for awhile, he needs a mini vacation. Tell him I can cover for him one day if he wished to take Rouge on an unforgettable date. ” Sonic laughed through the phone, emerald eyes still observing the ultimate life form closely to make sure nothing unexpected happened.

 

Maybe Shadow had the ability to self explode, he didn't know. 

 

Sonic vaguely remembered Shadow explaining to him about a new move he learned called Chaos blast.

 

“Okay, Sonic. I’ll let you know if Knuckles said anything of importance.”

 

“Okay.” Sonic nodded, and hung up.

He stared at Shadow, phone still in hand.

 

His hand swiped to the camera feature, and a snap was heard.

 

He saved his phone, and walked over to the ebony male, placing his hands on his hips.

 

“Well faker, look who’s the pathetic one now.”

 

Silence.

 

“You know, I never thought I’d say this, but I miss your dumb deep voice, Shadow.”

 

Sonic then helped Shadow up, heaving as he lay Shadow on the bed again. He placed him in a more comfortable position, laying him on his side, pillow tucked underneath his head. Sonic quirked an eyebrow.

 

He took the pillow from Shadow’s head, fluffed it up more, and placed it back underneath Shadow’s head. 

 

Sonic studied Shadow closely, noticing that the bags under his eyes were now gone. Sonic passed his hand over Shadow’s head quills, grimacing when several quills fell out.

 

He was right to stay. He had more important things to do.

 

“Err, I'm going to check through your stuff for your quill brush, okay Shadow?” Sonic started rummaging through Shadow’s drawers, not bothering to wait for a response. He carefully lifted Shadow’s belongings, searching for the agent’s brush.

 

Did he even own one?

 

Sonic opened the first drawer.

 

Literally nothing was inside. Sonic raised an eyebrow, closing the drawer as he proceeded with the second drawer.

 

Several pairs is gloves, socks...ah ha! 

 

A black and red hairbrush sat beside the garments. Sonic picked the object up, a triumphant smile on his face. He closed the drawer, only to stare at the third in curiosity.

 

His mind told him not to check, to have self control and not to open it.

 

But, Sonic barely listened to his self control.

 

Sonic’s hand reached for the handle, opening the drawer.

 

Nothing.

 

Sonic stared at the drawer, eyes narrowing.

 

He wasn't an idiot. Shadow never left anything of value in plain sight. Life had taught the agent that things which he cherished had to be hidden, unless he wanted them to be destroyed.

 

And, Shadow was a G.U.N agent, so of course he would have the habit of hiding things which were valuable, either personal or not.

 

Sonic’s fingers felt the edges of the bottom of the drawer, ears perking up when he found he could lift the board. He lifted it, only to find two picture frames which were face down. He reached for one, carefully flipping it over.

 

A girl with vibrant blue eyes and blonde hair and an old man with a ridiculously large grey mustache stared back at him.

 

Maria and Professor Gerald Robotnik.

 

Shadow had often spoken to Sonic about them, being that Sonic was the only one who listened out of true curiosity and understanding.

 

They both knew and experienced loss. It was something fairly common to both.

 

So, under the stars, Sonic would sit beside the other, hear him vent and relive past bittersweet memories.

 

Shadow never thanked Sonic for listening, but Sonic never minded that. Actions spoke louder than words, and Shadow sharing his deepest and fondest memories with him was enough thanks he could ever want.

 

Sonic saw from the corner of his eye as Shadow watched him, piercing crimson eyes watching cobalt fur intently as they sat underneath the stars on the lush grass. Sonic often smiled when he caught the other staring, which in turn made Shadow hurriedly look away, finding that he had been caught.

 

Sonic smiled at the memory, setting the picture frame down softly. He reached for the second picture frame, which was blue and black in color.

 

Sonic did a double take when he saw the picture which resided inside. 

 

It was him under the stars.

 

His fur gleamed in the moonlight, emerald eyes bright, but soft as he fondly watched the stars in awe.

 

That was the day Shadow showed and taught Sonic some of the constellations which littered the night sky.

 

Sonic was amazed at how much Shadow had to tell.

 

Sonic traced his own features, noticing the fond smile which graced his lips.

 

When had Shadow taken this photo? Certainly, he would have noticed.

 

Sonic placed the frame back, putting down the board and closing the drawer.

 

He neared Shadow, sitting at the edge of the bed.

 

“Didn't think you were a fan of mine.” Sonic spoke, brushing Shadow’s quills slowly, making sure all the dead quills were being removed by the brush.

 

“It...really is weird you have a picture of me hidden away, you know?” Sonic stated, hand passing over one of Shadow’s thick quills.

 

Sonic repeated the process with each of Shadow’s quills, placing the dead quills in a cup he had found randomly placed in Shadow’s room.

 

“You despise me, don't you? Isn't that our running joke? You don't like me, I tease you. You say I'm pathetic, I act as if it were nothing. You say I'm annoying, I say you're too grumpy.”

 

Sonic smiled in satisfaction when he finished, lifting Shadow’s head while happily noting how much lighter it felt. Sonic covered Shadow in his blanket, noticing that the heating was still not turned on and that it was getting rather chilly with the fall air.

 

Sonic absent kindly scratched Shadow behind the ear, thinking of a single reason of why the agent would have a picture of him stashed away in apparently a drawer meant for people who he deeply cared about.

 

Wait. His picture was hidden with Maria’s picture.

 

Was...he seriously important to Shadow?

 

Sonic felt his cheeks burn at the simple thought, and he grit his teeth, shaking his head.

 

Sonic’s whole being stopped responding when he heard a sudden rumbling noise. Emerald eyes quickly scanned the room for a sign of imminent danger, quills and body stiff.

 

Sonic looked down, noticing that a vibration was happening underneath his palm.

 

Wait. Was...was the rumbling coming from Shadow?

 

Sonic stared at Shadow with comically wide eyes. Shadow was purring.

 

The ultimate life form was purring again.

 

Sonic gulped, not knowing what to do with the situation.

 

Well, he enjoyed Shadow’s purring, it was incredibly soothing and calming.

 

* * *

 

Shadow watched as Sonic carefully unwrapped his bandages, hissing as Sonic applied the alcohol to the wound. Sonic gave an apologetic grin, applying the fresh bandage onto Shadow’s forearm while the other simply remained quiet.

 

The action repeated for the rest of his bandages wounds.

 

When Sonic removed the bandages from Shadow’s torso, however, Shadow reacted.

 

Three long scratch marks scored against his chest down to his stomach, and Shadow traced the marks gingerly.

 

Sonic tilted his head, waiting for Shadow to remove his hand from the rather fresh wounds.

 

“How did I get these wounds?” Shadow prompted, crimson eyes tearing away from the wounds to Sonic.

 

Sonic shrugged, taking advantage of the moment to rebandage Shadow’s torso.

 

“I don't know. They refused to explain how you got them.” Sonic responded. Shadow narrowed his eyes at the response. Sonic sprayed alcohol onto Shadow’s torso, causing Shadow to hiss.

 

Sonic had to dodge an unintentional spark of materialized chaos energy.

 

Sonic glared at Shadow in response.

 

“I'm only trying to help you, y’know.” Sonic complained, wrapping up Shadow’s upper leg in bandages.

 

“I could have done this myself, hedgehog. Put that damn alcohol away, my advanced healing abilities will do the job.” Shadow growled, annoyed at the stinging pain he felt.

 

“Sonic. That's my name, speed's my game. Stop calling me hedgehog, I know what species I am.” Sonic stated, smiling at the bandage he had just finished wrapping up.

 

Shadow sighed, head resting on the wall behind him.

 

“Well, it's not like I have anything else to do. There isn't exactly a ton of things to do when you're stuck in space.”

 

“You can run in the halls and annoy someone else besides me.” Shadow suggested dryly.

 

Both hedgehogs stared at each other in silence.

 

Sonic gave a dry, clearly fake laugh at the absurd suggestion.  Shadow knew when Sonic was faking being happy. He could easily tell. Most people didn't notice, they were easily fooled by the surface.

 

But Shadow knew. He had studied Sonic’s movements for years, being that he saw the other constantly whether he liked it or not. He had no choice in the matter.

 

The laugh didn't reach his emerald eyes. His eyes gleamed, his ears perked up if only slightly when the laughter was real.

 

Shadow was only left to wonder what had happened in Sonic’s life to make him a master of hiding emotions so well. He was sure the answer was not going to be one of sweet remembrance. 

 

“Yeah, and get punished for it? No thanks, I'd rather not be covered in bandages. How am I going to take care of your wounds if I have my own?” Sonic asked, as if asking a painfully obvious question.

 

“If it makes you shut up, then I'm all for it.” Shadow got up from the toilet seat, walking back into the room away from the cobalt nuisance. He glanced back, awaiting Sonic’s reaction.

 

Sonic’s eyelids lowered, along with his ears.

 

“I clean your wounds, re-bandage your wounds, and this is how you say thanks?”

 

“I never asked you to do this.” Shadow deadpanned.

 

“It's the thought that counts, Shadow. Geez, loosen up.” Sonic swiftly got up, catching up to Shadow as they exited the room.

 

Shadow huffed in return, posture confident and showing no amount of weakness as he began to walk down the halls. G.U.N soldiers roamed the halls, and Shadow had to resist with all his being not to perform a chaos blast to annihilate the soldiers. 

 

“Loosening up gets you killed.” Shadow replied calmly.

 

Sonic walked beside him, nodding at the armed men as they passed. Shadow tensed when he felt Sonic come near, his breath hot against his ear. A hand rested on his shoulder, pulling him closer to the other.

 

“I never trusted them, y’know. They act strange. I only trust a few people on here, you, Maria and Professor Gerald Robotnik.” Sonic whispered, emerald eyes trailing after a soldier who disappeared around a corner.

 

Shadow remained tense, crimson eyes staring ahead as he walked. Sonic felt too close for comfort, and he could feel his heart begin to beat faster at the close contact. 

 

And he didn't know why the hell it was happening.

 

His shoes made loud clanking sounds as they collided with the floor underneath him.

 

“Why do you trust me?” Shadow asked suddenly, voice emotionless. 

 

Sonic gave a confused look, watching the other.

 

“What?”

 

“Tell me, Sonic. I'm a genetically engineered artificial hedgehog hybrid who was made at the cost of the chaos emeralds, possibly the universe. I have demon alien blood coursing through my veins, my father is an evil monster bent on conquering, destroying and sucking planets dry for his subjects, I'm a half blood, I don't care if I have to hurt someone in order to get what I want, whoever isn't with me is my enemy, I could go on with all my flaws.” Shadow kept on walking despite hearing Sonic’s footsteps stop behind him.

 

No one should trust him. He was the literal embodiment of negativity. 

 

“Because you're not your father.” Sonic spoke.

 

“You're not what they wanted to make you, your willpower is stronger than those who desire to control you.”

 

Shadow paused his walking, but he stared ahead.

 

“You aren't a cold hearted murderer like those who follow your father. You, despite being a jerk and trying to hide it...deep down, you care about others. You're not the ultimate weapon who has no feeling, despite that being a reason for your creation. And yeah, you may have demon blood running through your veins, but you said it yourself, you're a half blood. You're not a full on black arms alien, Shadow. You're one of us too. Never forget that.”

 

Shadow looked back, only to meet awfully close emerald eyes.

 

“You aren't a monster.”

 

Sonic was frowning, and his hands were balled in fists. He was not enjoying Shadow’s inner turmoil.

 

“Shadow, just remember, you're not alone. Everyone needs someone, no matter how strong they are.” Sonic muttered, giving Shadow a quick kiss on the cheek. 

Shadow’s eyes widened, ready to question Sonic’s action only to find Sonic’s presence was no longer at his side. Sonic ran from him, a grin on his face as he jogged away.

 

Sonic jogged on ahead, leaving Shadow, dazed and shocked, behind to his thoughts. He held his hand up to where Sonic left his mark, feeling disgruntled but with a light stomach.

This feeling was strange, and Shadow didn't know if he liked it.

"Don't try me, Sonic!" Shadow yelled after him, crimson eyes watching the other disappear down the corridor.

“Damn unpredictable hedgehog.”

 

* * *

 

“He's been poisoned.” Tails gulped, watching Knuckles as he gathered his thoughts. Rouge sat beside Knuckles, eyes concerned as the information still bounced in her head like dice being repeatedly thrown to get a certain number.

 

“Shadow...doesn't have much time to wake up. If he doesn't...it's all over.”


	5. Heroes don't cry

_“The pieces you hate are what drew me into you; I love what you hide.”_

 

 

  * ****Tyler Knott Gregson****



 

 

                           -0-

“He's emo, and he's a jerk, but I found a way to make it work~”

 

Shadow ignored the other as he navigated the halls, trying to find the experimentation room he was assigned to.

 

Well, tried to ignore.

 

Sonic moved closer, bumping shoulders with Shadow as he sung further.

 

“He's great, but too stubborn to admit he has emotions~”

 

Sonic hung his arms around Shadow's shoulders, his voice a mere whisper in Shadow's ear.

 

“His emeralds bring everybody to the yard.”

 

Shadow gave a scoff of annoyance, cheeks now suddenly feeling hot, shaking his shoulders in order to get Sonic off of him.

 

Sonic only grinned back, the cocky smile set on his lips.

 

Shadow grimaced, ears bent back in an irritated and embarrassed manner.

 

“Who knew the ultimate life form got flustered so easily?” Sonic said, words slyly leaving his lips, eyebrow raised as a smug smile rested on his visage.

 

Shadow glared at Sonic, crossing his arms in order to regain his posture.

 

“Shut up.”

 

Shadow kept on making sharp turns at random, hoping to lose the other hedgehog in its wake.

 

But Sonic was stubborn.

 

Extremely stubborn.

 

Possibly more stubborn than Shadow himself.

 

And this irked Shadow. Why couldn't Sonic go somewhere else and do something productive?

 

Why did they, despite his denial at the simple idea, have to be so alike?

 

“C'mon Shadow, sing with me!” Sonic piped up, a skip in his step as he pranced around excitedly.

 

Shadow stood still, waiting for Sonic to go near him, hand outstretched at waist level.

 

“Man, why did Gerald have to pick an _emo_ alien to lend you DNA?”

 

Shadow grimaced, a scowl resting on his lips.

 

Shadow took his chance, watching Sonic carefully, and pinched Sonic's tail in an irritated manner, gaining a yelp from the other.

 

Shadow gave a quick smirk at the sound, but once again scowled when Sonic turned to glare at him as he rubbed his abused appendage.

 

“ _No_ . I don't sing. As you stated yourself, I'm an emo alien. Emo aliens _don't_ sing.”

 

Sonic groaned, a mixture of an annoyed yell and groan if to be exact.

 

“You're the ultimate _lifeform_ , you boast that you can do anything, singing must be one of the many things you're capable of doing!”

 

Shadow feigned a pondering expression, watching Sonic in mild amusement.

 

“ _Mmmm_ , perhaps. But I'm not going to sing for _you_ , of all people.”

 

Sonic scoffed at the words. “What is that supposed to _mean_ ?! C'mon do it for _me_!”

 

“Your virgin ears are not ready to hear my horrible singing. Do you want me to break your eardrums, because I _can_.” Shadow gave a pointed look at the other.

 

“My ears are anything _but_ virgin. They've heard things, Shadow. Don't think anything can ruin them anymore.”

 

Shadow walked on, attempting to forget the ideas which were forming in is head of what Sonic had heard during his life, screams of terror and pain.

 

“I don't sing, Sonic. I have no reason to.”

 

Shadow lowered his ears in an irate manner, annoyed at the other as he attempted to navigate the maze which was space colony ARK.

 

“You and your reasons. I told you before, you don't always have to have a reason to do something, live life to the fullest!”

 

Sonic still followed him, even though they had been walking in the same circle for fifteen minutes.

 

Shadow began to second guess the amount of patience Sonic actually had and was capable of.

 

“Shadow, your tests are coming up, relax yourself. You yourself said that they are kinda hard, even for you.”

 

“I am unable to relax. These tests are no walk in the park, Sonic. Their not your average garden variety party. Those damn scientists are going to end up either killing themselves with these creations or are going to end up getting killed by the government for attempting such dangerous deeds.” Shadow growled out.

 

Stupid exams.

 

He had earned his name several times over, why did these humans insist he keep on doing these pointless exams.

 

“I don't want you hurt again...you're a bit...touchy with wounds.”

 

Maybe he was an outlet for entertainment...it's not like the humans liked him anyway.

 

“I have to be ready. I can't fail...one simple failure will mean consequences to a cure. If I fail...G.U.N will prolong the resources needed to continue.”

 

Everyone besides Maria and Gerald...they _feared_ him.

 

“Well, don't freak yourself out. Keep it cool.”

 

Shadow's patience finally boiled over, the stress from everything which was going on and weighing him down finally setting him on edge. Shadow elbowed Sonic away, crimson eyes staring at the other with anger.

 

“Keeping it cool gets you _killed_ , or have you forgotten your own _failure_ during the war? I'm not going to get beat up like you did, _I'm_ not getting _tortured_.” Shadow snapped, crimson eyes shining with irritation.

 

Shadow watched as Sonic's eyes seemed to change, his gaze becoming more lively and intense.

 

His chaos energy shifted as well, and now Shadow could sense it when before it was deathly faint.

 

It was strange...as if Sonic had arubtly changed.

 

Sonic flinched at the verbal assault, processing what Shadow said, his own emerald eyes beginning to burn with rage.

 

“You may let your guard down. But I _don't_.”

 

Shadow's gaze soon faltered as they watched Sonic's carefree and light demeanor soon morph into one of anger and irritation.

 

Sonic began to glower at the floor, and Shadow could feel the intensity of his chaos energy bubble around him in rage.

 

Shadow himself had to admit that a pissed off Sonic...was not a good Sonic.

 

“Sonic…”

 

“How _dare_ you…” Sonic muttered, fists shaking at his side's.

 

“You think I had a choice?! You don't know what I went through during the war, Shadow! Everything I did was in order to protect everyone, even if it meant letting myself get beat up and tortured. _You_ shouldn't be talking.” Sonic bit out, avoiding Shadow's gaze.

 

“Listen, I-”

 

“Where were _you_ when we _needed_ you?! When _I_ needed you?! You're supposed to have my _back_ , along with everyone else. But no, you disappeared for what, four whole _months_?!”

 

Sonic bared his teeth, sharp fangs present while he glowered at Shadow.

 

“You only think about _yourself_.”

 

Shadow froze at the statement, blood beginning to boil underneath his skin.

 

But it froze, the realization of it being the truth settling in.

 

“No. I get it. Fine, go ahead, be fed up. I don't care. Sometimes I wonder why I even _bother_. Don't come and find me...I don't want to see you.”

 

And with that Sonic left, leaving Shadow behind in the maze of halls.

 

Shadow bit his lip, debating on whether or not to go after the blue hedgehog.

 

Shadow sighed, massaging his temple in agitation.

 

“You gotta relax, he says. Don't stress, he says.” Shadow muttered dejectedly as he began to aimlessly roam the halls, in hopes of catching sight of the angry hedgehog.

 

Shadow had to keep reminding himself that this was a dream.

 

Or was it?

 

-0-

 

Sonic kept running, anger making his vision blurry.

 

He didn't know where he was going but one thing was for sure.

 

He was in space colony ARK.

 

And he had just appeared only to hear Shadow insult him.

 

Of course he was dreaming with Shadow, he was all he thought about lately, what with worrying and all.

 

He didn't know how he got here but it was Shadow's old home.

 

And he was too infuriated to care.

 

Sonic dodged soldiers, ignoring the vile yells he received in return.

 

Sonic kicked a vent out of the way, diving into it and placing the metal back in its place. Anger blinded him, and he kept crawling until he found a hidden room,

 

Sonic kicked the vent away, the metal rectangle clattering to the floor as Sonic crawled out.

 

Sonic fumed in his own irritation, pacing back and forth as his ears bent back in clear discomfort.

 

His tail subtly moved back and forth, showcasing his anger.

 

“Stupid Shadow. He doesn't know anything. Only thinks about himself...stupid... _ergh_!” Sonic gave a yell of pent up sadness and anger, letting the tears fall from his cheeks as he began to shake.

 

Sonic angrily wiped the tears away with his forearm, staring at the wet spot on his arm with hatred.

 

“No...Sonic...Don't show weakness...you're strong...you can't-”

 

The blue hedgehog gulped, hands shaking as memories came to mind.

 

Memories of the war.

 

Of how he suffered during those six months he was captured.

 

He had several new scars to prove it.

 

They asked if he wanted to talk about it...if he needed therapy. But he, as always, denied it, claiming that he had no need for such things. He was Sonic the Hedgehog, so therefore, _nothing_ could break him.

 

But oh, he was so close to breaking. So, _so_ close.

 

He remembered how those crimson eyes stared back at him, emotionless, as he screamed in agony.

 

The betrayal he felt. The anger he felt.

 

The grief he felt.

 

Sonic punched the wall, form shaking as be felt the sting of his knuckles colliding with solid metal race up his arm.

 

Pain was good. Pain meant you were alive.

 

But, sometimes...he couldn't feel pain while he was in captivity. And that _scared_ him.

 

It only meant he was slowly losing it, slowly dying or becoming too insane to care and notice pain anymore.

 

Sonic took deep breaths, attempting to suppress the panic attack which wanted to consume him.

 

Sonic gulped, but he still felt tears streaming down his cheeks, and his eyesight became blurry.

 

“Heroes don't cry.” Sonic spoke, voice shaky as he closed his eyes tightly.

 

His throat felt heavy and painful, and he _despised_ it.

 

“Heroes...don't…”

 

Sonic fell to his knees, the memories of all the pain he went through during his captivity racing through his mind.

 

Shadow was right.

 

He had failed everyone.

 

Sonic watched as his tears began to litter the floor, droplets now on the metal beneath him.

 

“Cry.” Sonic choked out.

 

-0-

 

Rouge was the first one to react. Her face grew into one of concern, blue eyes full of pure determination.

 

“There must be something we can do!” Rouge exclaimed, blue eyes frantic as she stared at the kitsune in a hopeful manner.

 

Tails shook his head sadly, large ears flat against his skull in utter dismay.

 

“Shadow has to wake up.”

 

Rouge stomped her foot, shaking her head in denial.

 

“I'm not just going to stand around acting as if nothing can be done! There has to be _something_ we can do. A loophole, there's always a loophole!”

 

“If I knew, I would have said it by now. Believe me, I don't like this any more than you do.” Tails spoke dejectedly.

 

Rouge glowered at the floor, arms crossed over her chest. She tapped her foot on the ground, eyebrows furrowed in thought.

 

Tails moved his attention back to the echidna who had given him the information, his back was leaning against a stone post, both eyes closed as he listened to their conversation.

 

“Knuckles, when you saved Shadow, did you notice anything… I don’t know, strange?”

 

Knuckles opened his eyes at the question,staring on in thought, purple eyes glancing at the kitsune.

 

“Actually, now that I think about it, They seemed to have injected him with something right before we entered, I caught sight of it. Those guys must have pulled their emergency stunt in case their plan failed.”

 

“More like experiment.” Rouge muttered angrily.

 

“Hmmm, seems like it.” Knuckles muttered back, nodding in agreement.

 

“I mean, you don't just _electrocute_ someone-”

 

“Shadow is not just someone, he is an elite agent.”

 

“...while they're trapped for fun.”

 

Tails nodded, large ear flicking as he pondered on. “Yeah, I have a feeling there is more to this.”

 

“We can only wait.” Knuckles commented, back against the master emerald as he eyed Tails carefully.

 

“I also want to mention that I have sensed a shift in chaos energy, whether if it is good or bad I can't tell. Keep an eye out for anything strange or suspicious.”

 

Tails nodded, making his way toward the tornado.

 

“Shadow has to save himself this time. We can't do anything, the energy barrier is too great to break. Now it's a matter if Shadow's willpower is stronger than the darkness that is trying to consume him.”

 

“He broke himself from being mind controlled once!” Rouge spoke back.

 

Tails gave a small, sad smile.

 

“Yeah….I just hope he's strong enough to overcome boundless negative energy.” He isn't being mind controlled...he is in a coma like state. I don't know if Shadow even _knows_ he's asleep at this point. His mindscape may have fooled him into thinking his dream _is_ reality.”

 

Tails motioned for Rouge to hop on, which she obliged to, and looked back at Knuckles.

 

Rouge furrowed her eyebrows.

 

“Shadow is not dense, he would know-”

 

“The mind is a dangerous place. If Shadow doesn't wake up...well, let's just say we will have trouble. I just hope the transformation has not already started.”

 

Rouge tilted her head. “Transformation?”

 

Knuckles opened an eye in sudden interest at the mention of a possible transformation.

 

“Yes...he is a halfblood, a hybrid, but his mobian form overtakes his black arms energy. But...now it has the chance to take dominance.”

 

“Well, if he tries to go after the master emerald, then I won't hesitate to punch his hedgehog self back into his body.” Knuckles intervened, eyes closing once again.

 

“You're emerald is not the main focus right now, Knuckles!” Rouge responded, eyes flaring at the echidna.

 

“My _emerald_ is always the main focus. Without it-”

 

“Shut it.” Rouge hissed, turning her back to the red male.

 

Tails only watched in slight amusement, their bickering reminding him of Shadow and Sonic's own.

 

Tails rubbed his head. “There is a possibility that his memory may be wiped.”

 

Rouge gasped, blue eyes full of horror.

 

“No, not _again_ ! He's already suffered enough, to forget his memories again is just... _cruel_!”

 

“I know, which is why we need to find a solution, which I may have an idea of now.” Tails scratched his chin.

 

“We can't save him.” Rouge grimaced. “But maybe...Sonic can.”

 

“ _Exactly_ , right now Sonic is the only one who has a direct connection with Shadow. With that said, perhaps since both of their energies are merged and connected, Sonic may have a chance to enter Shadow's mind if enough energy is present...but Sonic's mind and will has to be strong enough to surpass Shadow's own.”

 

Tails grimaced at the cons.

 

“Not only that but Shadow has to allow Sonic to enter as well. Their bond is not strong enough for Sonic just to automatically go wherever he pleases.”

 

Tails gave a sharp nod.

 

“But knowing Sonic, he may have the high ground here.”

 

“I'm not going to freak Sonic out yet...let's just see if Shadow wakes up before this happens.”

-0-

Shadow walked through the colony, searching every corridor for the insufferable blue hedgehog.

 

He shouldn't care.

 

But he did, and it angered him.

 

Sonic told him not to come find him.

 

But when had Shadow ever listened to _anyone_?

 

He made his own rules.

 

He had just spent an hour attempting to find the stupid blue mammal. Years of not being in the Ark had made him forget a few things, such as hidden locations or hideouts he and Maria used to hide in to avoid going to check ups or experimentation.

 

Shadow sighed, closing his eyes and focusing his energy onto Sonic's own signature chaos energy.

 

His eyes snapped open in satisfaction when he got a lead, skates coming to life as he made his way down corridors, making sharp turns in order to get to the blue hedgehog.

 

Shadow ripped open a vent, climbing inside the enclosed space and crawled for a few minutes before kicking another vent out of the way, emerging into the dark room.

 

A circular window was the only light providing source, the moon glowing into the room, revealing blue fur which was hunched over.

 

“Heroes don't cry, heroes don't cry, heroes don't cry.”

 

Shadow's heart clenched when he heard a sob in the subtle silence, advanced sight allowing him to see Sonic's every feature clearly.

 

Sonic repeating that phrase like it was a matter between life or death did not help either.

 

Shadow slowly came close to the other, hand outstretched in a timid manner.

 

 _Damn,_ he had never been afraid to touch anyone.

 

But comforting others was not exactly one of his virtues.

 

Sonic’s ear angled toward Shadow, the loud thumps of Shadow's shoes letting Sonic know that the ebony male was present.

 

Sonic was knocked out of his trance, emerald eyes still weary and angry.

 

“What are you doing here? I told you not to find me. Just go, I don't need your pity.” Sonic's icy voice cut through the silence, angry emerald eyes which were hiding behind shaking legs, looking up from his position.

 

“I have to argue with you, faker, heroes can cry."

 

Shadow didn't stop his movement, coming closer as Sonic glared at him in warning. His eyes were red from crying.

 

Sonic never cried.

 

It felt wrong.

 

“Sonic, I-”

 

Sonic flinched from Shadow's touch, and Shadow hesitated.

 

Shadow swallowed.

 

He, the ultimate life form, who could incinerate a whole army with one blow, hesitated because of a currently emotionally unstable hedgehog.

 

His rival, of all things.

 

“Don't _touch_ me.” Sonic hissed.

 

Shadow sighed, slowly making his way next to Sonic to sit down next to him.

 

Shadow swallowed, heart beating against his chest as he thought over what he was going to risk.

 

This was just an illusion, wasn't it?

 

"After all my trials and troubles,after all my tears, after all my doubts and worries, After all my fears~"

 

Sonic turned rigid and the sound, head slowly raising up to watch the other with wide eyes.

 

Shadow gulped, continuing as he got the reaction he wanted.

 

"After all my time on this world, I know where I will go."

 

Sonic's weary hiccups soon ceased, his emerald eyes shining with awe at watching his short tempred rival sing in front of him. 

 

"And I know we'll be together...after all."

 

Both hedgehogs sat in silence for several moments, neither wanting to interact.

 

"Who knew you could sing? This is weird, even on your level, but it was nice to hear, I guess." Sonic reaponded, a glimmer in his eyes.

 

Shadow grimaced.

 

"You asked me to...and You would not stop crying."

 

"Where'd...you learn that song?" Sonic asked, voice void of emotion.

 

Shadow sighed, leaning against the metal wall being him, one leg resting against the floor while the other was bent up.

 

"Maria taught me it. It's a reminder.." Shadow murmured.

 

Sonic smirked.

 

"Leave it to you to sing a depressing song."

 

Shadow scoffed, snapping his head at the other.

 

"It's meaningful, not depressing." Shadow growled out.

 

Curse this hedgehog, he sings for him like he wanted to and he comments on his song choice?

 

Shadow crossed his arms, looking away from the other.

 

"Idiot."

 

Sonic sighed, scooting closer to the other. Shadow showed no sign of acknowledging Sonic.

 

“I only try to help you out. I don't mean to always offend you.”

 

“It's hard for me...to react. No one has cared for my well being in decades, well, besides Rouge. It's new to me.”

 

“...What?”

 

Shadow bit his lip.

 

“That's not true. Rouge isn't the only one.”

 

Shadow opened his mouth, ready to correct the other, but Sonic's worn out posture and face made him stop.

 

Sonic sighed.

 

“I'm not annoying... Just because I joke around and give remarks during battle doesn't mean I'm...”

 

“An idiot?” Shadow offered, his voice monotone as he spoke.

 

Sonic, at this, smiled, emerald eyes meeting the crimson he had come to like over the years, a bittersweet smile plastered on his face.

 

“...yeah…”

 

Shadow grimaced.

 

“May I ask why you were crying earlier? What triggered you? You don't cry, faker, didn't think I'd ever see you cry out of context. I'm quite certain our argument was not the reason behind it."

 

Sonic, in turn, remained silent. Shadow, respecting Sonic's refusal, and remained in his own thoughts.

 

They lapsed into silence once more, but this time it was a nice silence.

 

A calm silence.

 

And of course, Sonic had to ruin it. But Shadow didn't mind.

 

“Do you ever….wonder what stars represent?”

 

Shadow quirked an eyebrow at Sonic, looking over to the blue hedgehog. He was laying down on the ground on his back, arms behind his head while he relaxed for once.

 

Shadow smiled to himself, a quick one, amused at Sonic’s random change of topics.

 

“Sometimes...why?”

 

-0-

 

“This isn't a good idea.” A timid voice spoke as they followed their partner through the streets.

 

The partner in question scoffed, mismatching eyes glancing at the red wolf behind him.

 

“Gadget, there's no time for your timid mind. You know what we saw and we have to inform the authorities.”

 

Gadget remained silent, watching the jackal in front of him.

 

“Shouldn't we inform Sonic first?”

 

The jackal tensed at the name, body motionless for several moments.

 

“...he'll find out eventually.”

 

Gadget sighed at the others words.

 

“Infinite, you can't avoid Sonic forever.”

 

Infinite glared at the wolf.

 

“I can.”

 

Gadget rolled his eyes at the other in annoyance and disbelief.

 

“You're living in my apartment, the least you can do is at least consider what I ask.”

 

“I never asked you to save me.” Infinite murmured.

 

“Well, I did. I knew you were alive and couldn't leave you to suffer.”

 

Gadget turned his back on the jackal, arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Well, if you want to be a coward, then be one. I'm going to Sonic to tell him.”

 

Infinite growled at the other, form rigid.

 

“I'm _not_ a coward.”

 

Gadget gave a small smirk.

 

“Oh yeah? Prove it.”

 

Infinite grimaced, refusing to take the bait.

 

“I'll prove it when I want to, red.”

 

“You can't trust the authorities, remember the black arms incident? That was not fun. We can't trust them all, if anything, Sonic and his friends are the authority around here.”

 

Infinite growled, ears bent back in agitation.

 

“...fine.”

 

Gadget grinned, and Infinite shouldered him aside as he made his way toward Sonic’s home.

 

“Don't get all happy, please.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadow is starting to question the dream realm further.
> 
> Sonic's acting strange, and he's not liking it

Both hedgehogs were on the metallic floor, admiring the serene view of the galaxy in front of them.

 

Shadow's tests were delayed for some reason, apparently, and would not be given until further notice.

 

And so both hedgehogs took the liberty to lounge around the Ark.

 

Sonic had not shut his mouth for the last hour and Shadow was ready to just throw Sonic out into the null void of space.

But, years of hearing Sonic talk his ear off had done him well.

 

Sonic was now currently, before going completely off topic, ranting about how the quality of the doctor’s inventions had dropped.

 

Shadow could not argue with that. The doctor had seemed too...soft lately, which meant nothing good.

 

Shadow sighed, quirking an eyebrow at the other. He must have been the kid who always slept in class.

 

“They are balls of gas, so hot that-”

 

“No, Shadow.” Sonic laughed, emerald eyes bright. “I mean what they _represent_.”

 

Shadow remained silent, cherishing the blue hedgehog's laugh before answering.

 

“...Constellations?” Shadow asked, voice slow.

 

Sonic sighed, an amused smile on his face as he turned his head toward the hedgehog next to him.

 

“I think they represent the lost.”

 

“The lost?” Shadow asked, getting up from his position to sit in a criss crossed position close to Sonic.

 

“Yeah...people You cared about who have passed away. Maybe...just _maybe_...a new star forms representing their arrival to a better life. A sign that their okay now. A form of memory In the dark.”

 

Shadow hummed, acknowledging Sonic's words.

 

“Chip may be up there...” Sonic murmured, voice soft, which was unusual for Sonic who was usually happy no matter what the hell went on.

 

“Or Maria…” Shadow muttered, eyes becoming distant in sorrow and bittersweet memories.

 

Sonic stared at Shadow in a pondering manner.

 

“Or maybe they can represent memories as well!” Sonic smiled brightly, and Shadow’s posture loosened at the loss of a heavy atmosphere.

 

“I...didn't know you could think in that manner.”

 

“Oh come on, Shadow! I know I may seem.loud and eccentric but… I'm not dense.”

 

Sonic’s ears dropped, smile fading away to be replaced with a frown.

 

“Their never coming back.”

 

“I know.” Shadow muttered, watching Sonic closely. His heart throbbed at the reality of the words.

 

Loss of something loved or cared for was something indescribable, the agony worse than any wound possible.

 

“Things don't last forever, sadly. Although immortality may not be the best option either.”

 

Sonic tilted his head. There was a hint of scoen in Shadow's voice, as if the word immortality did him harm.

 

“So, you don't like being immortal?”

 

“It has its pros and cons.”

 

Sonic laughed, the sound lighting up the room considerably.

 

Sonic had the power to do that.

 

“You and your logical thinking.”

 

“What do you expect?” Shadow retorted, ears flat against his skull in obvious irritation.

 

Sonic shrugged, closing his eyes as he did so, a grin on his face.

 

“Nothing less from you, honestly. The day you don't think logically is the day I stop eating chili dogs.”

 

This Sonic seemed to be the manifestation of Sonic's inner feelings, of Sonic's deepest memories and secrets.

 

Sonic's face became serious, emerald eyes distant and concerned.

 

“Well...at least you get to see the world change and protect it. I've almost met death so many times...I don't want to meet it, but eventually...I will mess up.”

 

Shadow did _not_ feel okay, he was invading Sonic's privacy and learning things he did not even ask.

 

“I _am_ the hero, if I let my guard down, if I lose, if I falter...It is just me. My friends, I know they are there but...I don't want them to risk their lives in my position. And yeah, I know that sounds stupid because they fight with me In battles and have their own problems which they face on their own but in a sense, I don't want them to have my back...I don't want to lose them.” Sonic muttered, pulling his legs close to his body.

 

“I would rather get burned ten times than to see my friends suffer. I've lost enough people already.”

 

Sonic shivered. “As I said...we can't bring them back if their gone.”

 

Shadow remained silent, absorbing the information in silence.

 

“Infinite almost destroyed all of us...the world...because I let my guard down and _lost_. I underestimated the situation, I let my ego get in the way. I can't let that happen again.”

 

“Yes, your ego can be problematic at times. But, you know when to let your pride go for the greater good.”

 

Sonic looked away, gripping his wrist tightly.

Shadow was mildly concerned his nails would draw blood, even if concealed by gloves.

 

“People thought I was _dead_ , and hope was lost. If I failed to defeat it..how could they move on? Their hope died along with me.”

 

Shadow rests his crimson gaze on Sonic, feeling a rare moment of sympathy for the other.

 

“I was trying to find you in the midst of the war.” Shadow brought up, keeping in mind that it was like he was talking to himself.

 

This Sonic was not real.

 

Sonic perked up at the statement, emerald eyes full of interest.

 

“Really?”

 

“Why do you think while your friends were all huddled in their base like bees attracted to honey I was not among them?”

 

“Yeah they told me of it when I was saved. They were wondering where you were.”

 

“I knew you weren't dead. You're too stubborn. The ARK incident was enough to show it. I still can't understand how you managed to learn chaos control that quickly. You're insane...but a liable insane.”

 

Shadow shook his head, earning a chuckle from Sonic.

 

“After Infinite caught me off guard and gathered the information necessary to make a copy of me, I was greatly weakened. I then went into hiding due to the chaos. I didn't know you were captured until a month later.”

 

“Did it hurt...when he y'know copied you?” Sonic asked quietly.

 

Shadow looked at the other with a deadpan expression.

 

“Yes.”

 

“How much?”

 

Shadow looked at the floor, glaring at it.

 

“Like knives were piercing my every pore, slowly cutting me open to bleed. I couldn't move. Then...I fainted. Woke up and was surrounded by fire. I assume the jackal was expecting me to burn alive while unconscious.”

 

Sonic let his eyes rest on the floor as well, listening.

 

“Rouge was there...when I was hit. She didn't want to leave me. I forced her to in the end. I didn't want her to get involved as well.”

 

Sonic gulped, feeling sudden pressure on his chest. He had let everyone suffer.

 

“I let you down as well. I should have seen this coming. You almost died.”

 

“I-”

 

“Shhh. I know your the ultimate life form, but even you need a break. I should have seen this coming.”

 

“You can't control or know everything, hedgehog. We are capable of many things, but we're not capable of preventing everything.”

 

Shadow closed his eyes, a faint sound of the haunting gunshot and agonized scream filling his ears.

 

“We can't prevent what we want.”

 

Shadow closed his eyes, resting his mind of thought.

 

“I thought you...betrayed us.” Sonic muttered.

 

Shadow remained silent for a few moments, the sound of Sonic's conflicted voice making his chest feel heavy and tight. This Sonic's feelings toward topics was probably an exact replica of how the real Sonic felt, and knowing that his possible betrayal made Sonic feel this way...was surreal.

 

“No…” Shadow said slowly.

 

“I was busy trying to find your exact location. Turns out, the rookie got to you first and I so happened to see you pass by me.” Shadow spoke, closing his eyes for a few moments.

 

“Yeah...it surprised me to see you come in out of nowhere...wait...were you, watching me?” Sonic asked, eyes narrowing in accusation.

 

Shadow remained silent, watching the stars.

 

“Perhaps…I needed to make sure you didn't do anything stupid. We needed you.”

 

“You kept up with me.” Sonic muttered to himself.

 

“Of course I did.” Shadow stated matter of factly.

 

“I'm glad you did.”

 

Sonic smiled at Shadow, and Shadow’s lips lifted if only slightly, into a subtle smile which seems more like a half scowl..

 

“Thanks...for not betraying us.” Sonic hummed in approval, as if Shadow were a child and had done something worthy of a lollipop.

 

Shadow rolled his eyes, recognizing Sonic's teasing tone.

 

“I'm not a child looking for approval, much less from _you_ . I do what I _want_.”

 

Sonic smirked.

 

“You helped me save the world... _again_.”

 

Shadow lowered his gaze to the floor, and then to his hands, opening and closing them. He stared at his palms, imagining seeing crimson blood staining his pristine white gloves.

 

He was no martyr, no hero. He couldn't change the things he had done, or what he had become.

 

Screams often haunted his dreams...not that he had dreams, being that anytime he had a vision while he slept it was a nightmare.

 

He would wake up, breathing heavily and heart beating rapidly, and he would clutch his chest in fear.

 

But no one knew of these night terrors...not even Rouge.

 

They were silent, and attacked him often. He didn't scream, no. He wasn't going to give the nightmares the delight of striking fear so deeply into his mind.

 

Keeping them to himself was enough.

 

“Don't thank me...I'm capable of doing it.” Shadow replied icily.. "You can't trust me."

 

Sonic watched Shadow closely, and Shadow began to feel uncomfortable as Sonic's emerald eyes stared at him and studied him closely.

 

“Yeah, but I know you _won't_. So, I can.” Sonic grinned back at the ebony male.

 

“Deep down, you care, don't deny it!...you're a bit stubborn sometimes, but in the end, you choose to do the right thing. Not everyone's perfect. Including me." Sonic jabbed his pointer finger at himself in emphasis.

 

Shadow only rolled his eyes at the absurd show of pride.

 

"What's important is that you do what's right in the end. And _you_ always do. You're point of view can be messed up and, well, insane sometimes, but you're not evil. I mean, sometimes you're willing to do insane stuff, like kill, in order to do the job right...you're just complicated.” Sonic shrugged.

 

Shadow inched closer, crimson eyes narrowed, expecting for Sonic to flinch.

 

“People don't look at me the way you or Maria did. They're afraid of me. Perhaps that's for the best.”

 

Sonic didn't so much as hitch his breath. Emerald eyes stared back, expectant to the next course of action. Shadow neared closer, noses barely touching. He could feel the ebony hedgehog's warm breath ghosting over his ear.

 

"I'm a walking fear."

 

Sonic hitched his breath, uneasy at the action.

 

Shadow tensed, staring ahead silently. He moved back ro his original spot, eyes distant in thought.

 

"My reputation is tainted from any angle. Hmm." Shadow muttered, close enough for Sonic to feel his leg brush against his.

 

It wasn't a very big room, after all.

 

Sonic opened his mouth, but soon closed it again, choosing to keep his thoughts to himself. He didn't wish to question Shadow's morals or reputation. That's was Shadow's deal to sort out.

 

A lighter topic was needed at the moment.

 

“You said constellations...so you know any?”

 

“I do, being in space for the start of my life, I learned them.”

 

“Show me some.” Sonic said, an interested look on his face.

 

His mouth remained closed, but the thought he wanted to say out loud to the other swam in his head like a rabbit running from its predator.

 

“Alright...you see that one?”

 

Sonic sat up, body leaning forward, squinting his eyes.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“That's the ursa minor.”

 

His pride was too great at the moment...but perhaps one day he'll forget his pride and say the unspoken words which almost left his often bitter tongue.

 

Sonic stared in awe as Shadow explained the various constellations.

 

Looks like he liked astrology as well.

 

* * *

 

Shadow's voice and words echoed in Sonic's mind as he woke up, the blaring sound of his mobile alarm waking him from his slumber. Sonic yawned, attempting to get up, only to find himself stuck.

 

“What the…”

 

A pair of arms were around his waist, locking him in place. Sonic felt warm breaths near his neck, and a lean chest was pressed against his back.

 

Sonic tensed at the realization, body rigid as Shadow's grip became tighter.

 

"How'd you pull me up here?" Sonic questioned, receiving no reply. He had to admit, the warmth Shadow emitted was nice, soothing him and making him drowsy.

 

He had fallen asleep in the chair next to the bed, as always. Whether this was a good or bad sign Sonic did not know. 

 

Sonic had to admit, it was nice despite the strange reality of it all.

 

Shadow must have pulled him into bed with him.

 

What he did know was that he had to get to work on time.

 

Whenever he attempted to move away, Shadow growled in a menacing manner, pulling Sonic closer in an irritated manner.

 

“Okay, Shads. I need you to let go of me.”

 

Shadow gradually calmed, his hold becoming loose, allowing Sonic to scoot away from the hostile hedgehog.

 

Even in his sleep, Shadow was aware, even if barely, of his surroundings.

 

Sonic chuckled, shaking his head .

 

“Don't get into trouble. And please, for the love of chaos, don't kill me during work. It'll be awkward.”

 

Sonic nodded, silently leaving the room.

 

Shadow's voice still hung in his mind, his words echoing in his skull.

 

It only made Sonic wonder of what Shadow truly thought of him.

 

Perhaps he wasn't just the idiot blue hedgehog Shadow always claimed he was.

 

Maybe, just maybe, it was a barrier he had to overcome to get to the _real_ Shadow.

 

The Shadow that he wanted nobody to see.

 

Sonic groaned, rubbing his head.

 

“That was some dream.”

 

Sonic grabbed his phone, deactivating the alarm.

 

 **Amy 2:05 p.m:** _Hey sonikku! Don't forget our date at 7:00 after work! ♡♡♡_

 

Sonic groaned, getting up and pocketing his phone in his quills.

 

“I won't ames. Probably.”

 

* * *

 

“Sonic, tell us, what happened to Shadow the hedgehog?”

 

Sonic gulped, cornered into a wall as news reporters crowded around him, eager to get a money catching headline to please their bosses.

 

All he wanted to do was get to work on time, was that too much to ask?!

 

He had already been late before, and it was not pretty.

 

And the fact that he had a dream with Shadow was already irking him.

 

He had overslept.

 

And the stupid dream of him crying in front of Shadow was making him irritated.

 

Sonic closed his eyes, ear flicking in annoyance.

 

“Uh, he's doing fine…”

 

Plus, these people had no right to be asking about Shadow. It's not like they truly cared about him, they just wanted the money.

 

Stupid money.

 

Money corrupted so many.

 

“Did he really plan on becoming a traitor _again_?”

 

Sonic's emerald eyes narrowed, an annoyed expression now resting on his face.

 

“What kind of question is _that_ ?! Of _course_ not!” Sonic spoke, ears pressed against his skull in irritation.

 

“What are his true intentions?”

 

“What does that even _mean_? I'm not going to tell you guys anything.” Sonic spoke curly.

 

“Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a job to get to.”

 

Sonic pushed past the crowd, shoving his way through and running out of the crowds of people.

 

He was _not_ going to be late to work. He had enough tardies already, and they were beginning to affect his pay.

 

“Is what G.U.N says _true_?!”

 

Sonic skidded to a halt, his back still turned got the news reporters.

 

“What did they say?” Sonic asked, voice deathly calm.

 

“Is Shadow truly a threat to society?”

 

Sonic slowly turned around, emerald eyes glaring at the camera which recorded him and his every move.

 

“I'll tell you this. Shadow is more a hero and has done more than G.U.N has and will ever achieve. And G.U.N? I got a message for you. Be careful what you say, ‘cause Shadow is not alone. If you mess with him.”

 

Sonic brought his fist up, smirking at the camera in a triumphant smile.

 

“You mess with all of us, especially _me_!” Sonic stated, pointing his thumb toward himself.

 

“So I advise you to stay far away.”

 

Sonic smirked, and ran away, disappearing around a corner.

 

A G.U.N agent who stood nearby took out his phone, dialing the commander instantly.

 

He was not going to like this. The soldier frowned when his boss finally picked up, an irritated greeting meeting his own entry.

 

“Sir, the news-”

 

"I heard." The commander said, mismatched eyes watching the news report which flashed don his television screen, lighting up the dimly lit room.

 

“Perhaps...we can turn this into our favor.” The commander smirked, voice icy calm and devious.

 

“The iconic hero has to keep his image after all...lest he fall from his pedestal.”

 

“My brother is an _idiot_. A simple minded fool, at best. Him and the that blue hedgehog nuisance won't stand a chance, give it time. The people will decide for us and make it easy, after all…” A new voice cut in, a mischievous glint in their eye.

 

The figure leaned forward, sharp teeth gleaming in the fluorescent lights.

 

"Manipulation is key for masses."

 

His amber eyes glowed in malice amid the dark.

 

“Who defends a _traitor_?”

 

* * *

 

Sonic sighed, sulking through the house as he hastily took his work uniform off, emerald eyes tired while he trudged through the apartment.

 

Sonic walked into his own room, wanting a few moments to himself.

 

Sonic flopped onto the bed, eyes closing as he rested for a short while.

 

This little moment of rest was soon interrupted when he heard something fall to the ground in Shadow's room, and Sonic sustained himself on his elbows, eyebrow raised in curiosity and concern.

 

“Shh, he might not be alone in here.”

 

“Relax, I got this.”

 

Sonic slowly inched his way off the bed, steps deadly quiet as he made his way toward Shadow's room. Sonic stood in front of Shadow's room, ear pressed against the door.

 

Sonic bit his lip, the voices sounding familiar despite the muffled sound.

 

Who had the nerve to break into _Shadow’s_ apartment? Even Sonic thought twice about breaking Shadow's boundaries.

 

And _how_?

 

“He doesn't look so good.”

 

“Yes, perhaps an energy cleansing will do him good. Did you master the skill?”

 

Sonic glared at the door.

 

What skill?

 

“Uh, maybe? I mean, I got better at it, I-”

 

Oh _no_ they _weren't_.

 

“ _Aha_! Thought you could come in unnoticed, huh?!” Sonic slammed the door open, ready to fight the intruders only to slowly lower his clenched fists as he caught sight of who he was dealing with.

 

“Well too bad for _you_ cause I'm _Sonic_ …...what…” Sonic trailed off when he processed the mobians in front of him.

 

A very unimpressed Blaze stood in front of him while a rather embarrassed Silver stood rigid beside Shadow's bed.

 

Silver gave a sheepish grin, awkwardly waving back while Blaze watched Sonic in a neutral manner.

 

“Hey, Sonic.” Silver approached, amber eyes hesitant.

 

“What the...Silver, Blaze, what are you doing here? Don't you have the future to keep safe?”

 

Blaze sighed, shaking her head while placing her hands on her hips.

 

“Long story short, Silver wanted to see how your time period was doing and how you all were doing as well. The lack of socialization is getting to him.”

 

Silver gave a grunt of disapproval, rolling his eyes.

 

“Oh come on Blaze, you got to admit, it gets boring when all you have to talk to is fire.”

 

“He planned to see Shadow first since Shadow is not one to hold long conversations or greetings, but…” Blaze trailed off, observing Shadow while she spoke.

 

“He is clearly not fine at the moment.”

 

Sonic sighed, body visibly becoming fatigued.

 

“He...is full of negative energy.”

 

“ _Corrupted_ energy.” Silver intervened, eyeing Shadow carefully.

 

“Mephiles...corrupted several people from my city….before everything. I saw it and recognized it. Turned their chaos energy into negative energy right in front of me.”

 

“Mephiles…” Sonic muttered. Was it possible he had a hand in this?

 

No, they killed him in the battle of Soleanna, there was no way he could have survived.

 

“I learned a new skill because of this. I can help Shadow out a bit. Flying and lifting things up isn't the only thing I can do.”

 

Sonic watched as Silver's eyebrows furrowed in concentration, hand outstretched toward the ebony male whole he performed the practiced skill.

 

Sonic watched as dark wisps of energy left Shadow's body, disappearing into the air. Silver sighed, the turquoise color which enveloped his body now slowly disappearing.

 

He staggered back, Blaze catching his fall. Silver's chest heaved from the amount of force given.

 

“Are you okay?” Sonic asked, worried for his friend. Silver nodded, amber eyes looking up at the other in worry.

 

“So much...dark energy...Sonic...you don't have much time left.”

 

Sonic bit his lip, heart beating on anxiety.

 

“I can't extract all of the excess dark energy, but this will stall the damage for a bit more time.” Silver spoke, voice sounding drained as he gave a weak smile toward Sonic.

 

“Any help matters. Thanks Silver.” Sonic nodded towards the other, emerald eyes grateful.

 

“Shadow will get better soon.” Blaze muttered, giving her own support.

 

“I hope so.”

 

“So, what happened? Shadow is not one to get this injured easily. Something utterly bizarre or terrible must have happened.” Blaze asked, amber eyes question and curious, voice cool and formal as always.

 

Sonic sighed, rubbing his face in a tired state. Silver gave a concerned look, walking over to Sonic.

 

“Not you too, did you get hurt as well? I don't sense anything on you.”

 

Sonic chuckled, standing up straight despite his tired state to show off that he was fine compared to his rival.

 

“No, no, I just….came back from work. It's been a long day.”

 

A prolonged silence filled the room, and Sonic's foot began tapping in impatience.

 

“What?!” Sonic barked out.

 

“You….have a job?”

 

“Yeah, rings are not a majority accepted currency here. I have to keep a living somehow.”

 

“And...they accepted you to work?”

 

Sonic’s quills bristled at the implied statement.

 

“ _Hey_! I may be seen fighting evil dudes all the time but I'm capable of other things as well!” Sonic spoke, annoyance in his tone.

 

“Anyway….the organization Shadow works for turned on him. They did something bad to him, drained most of his pure chaos energy, and now….here we are. He hasn't woken up and he has to wake up….it is no good.”

 

“Oh man, you guys need better security. Your own so called protectors turn on their own comrades, yet _we_ are the weird ones.” Silver mused, amber eyes watching Shadow as he slept.

 

“As I stated prior, Shadow will get better soon. I have worked by his side several times before...he is not one to give up.” Blaze spoke.

 

Sonic gave a small smile.

 

“Yeah...he never does….”

 

“But there's a first time for everything…” Silver stated.

 

“I thought you were the optimist!” Sonic said.

 

Silver only grinned back sheepishly.

 

“Don't doubt Shadow, if you underestimate him, you will have hell to pay.” Sonic responded back, watching Shadow.

 

“He never has given up...why will he now?”

 

Blaze nudged Silver, and Silver nodded.

 

“Anyway, we have to go now. Have to keep the future safe, you know?”

 

Sonic smiled, nodding.

 

“You know where to find us for help.” Blaze stated, amber eyes serious.

 

“Of course.” Sonic said.

 

Sonic waved farewell as both mobian’s stepped into the portal, taking them back to their time period.

 

Sonic placed his hands on his hips, a sudden thought coming to mind.

 

“...how did they even get here?”

 

* * *

 

“Sonic! I brought you chili dogs!” Tails yelled through the apartment.

 

No answer.

 

Tails quietly navigated through the small apartment, finding Sonic on the couch dozing off.

 

Sonic opened an eye, an emerald orb watching Tails closely.

 

“Mmmm, thanks Tails.”

 

“You sound tired.”

 

“Because I am. Never thought I'd say that.” Sonic muttered more to himself.

 

“Why aren't you with Shadow?”

 

Sonic glanced at Tails slowly.

 

“He's okay for now, I just wanted to lay down and relax. I haven't been able to this whole week, what with work and everything.Ha, it's almost laughable.” Sonic stated, closing his eyes once more.

 

“But it's not.”

 

“Is Shadow doing alright? Anything...strange appear or…?”

 

Sonic grimaced, opening both eyes and giving Tails a confused look.

 

“No.”

 

“Good, uh, I'm going to go check Shadow's vitals, and see if anything concerning has popped up.”

 

Sonic groaned, lazily getting up to follow Tails into Shadow’s room. Sonic staggered inside, legs feeling heavy and eyes dreary.

 

“Hmmm, okay. Seems like the energy is messing with his brain.”

 

Sonic yawned in response, arms crossed as he watched the tiny monitor’s screen.

 

“He may wake up and act strange. It wouldn't be permanent, but it would last for a while. So be ready for anything, Sonic.”

 

“O...kay…” Sonic drawled, voice concerned.

 

“I'll… be ready. Do you have an idea...of what can happen?”

 

“I'd rather...not give any ideas. Just be ready.”

 

Sonic's eyes turned to the T.V lazily, watching himself appear on t.v.

 

Tails grimaced at the sight.

 

“What you said is really controversial, you know?”

 

“Yes.” Sonic muttered.

 

“It can cause a divide in the city.”

 

Sonic sat up at that, body rigid from staying in the same position for long.

 

“I can't just ignore what they say. If I don't say something, people will begin to believe it because I'm keeping my mouth shut, which means it's true. I am the hero of Mobius, keeping silence is basically confirming what is said.”

 

Tails sighed, covering his face with his hand.

 

“We just finished a war Sonic. We don't need a mini one. Just keep it low.”

 

“Don't worry Tails, it'll be fine. Once Shadow is up, he can show people he's fine, show G.U.N a lesson about messing with him and everything will be back to normal.” Sonic grinned.

 

 _I hope_.

 

* * *

 

Shadow didn't know how to explain it, but he felt a shift of energy in Sonic.

 

Shadow glanced at Sonic, observing the other carefully.

 

The fire which usually burned in his eyes was dimmed, and now a different gleam covered his emerald eyes.

 

Shadow narrowed his eyes, now alert.

 

“Do you want to know the reason behind your name?”

 

Shadow tensed, the unexpected question taking him off guard.

 

“How would _you_ know?” Shadow questioned.

 

Sonic only stared back.

 

“Well?”

 

Shadow nodded, remaining silent.

 

“Maria named you that because you are like a Shadow, who protects earth. You are there even if we can't see you.”

 

Shadow shook his head, finding the meaning behind his name rather amusing. How Sonic knew this information was beyond him.

 

Possibly just a cruel joke played by his mind.

 

"How, pray tell, do you know this?" Shadow asked menacingly, not fond of the joke.

 

"Trust me." Sonic said.

 

Shadow grimaced, finding no use in arguing with a fake.

 

“You're my Shadow as well...because I know if I...if I lose one day...you'll be there to take my place.”

 

“That will not happen, you always manage to escape from danger.” Shadow muttered in a monotone voice.

 

Sonic chuckled, making Shadow's fur stand on end.

 

“Nothing lasts forever Shadow...one day I'll slip up...and you have to be ready to cover my failure.”

 

“You're the hero, not _me_.” Shadow spoke.

 

Sonic furrowed his eyebrows in a concerned manner.

 

“You have to carry on my legacy if I die. You can be an anti hero for all I care. Just, don't let the world go into chaos, okay?”

 

Shadow stared at the stars quietly.

 

“I will die eventually Shadow.”

 

Shadow gripped his knee hard, swallowing down hard as he breathed out heavily.

 

“Fine. I'm doing it for Maria as well. Not because of-”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Shadow muttered inconsistencies after the thanks.

 

He was planning to protect earth anyway.

 

As well as the blue idiot for as long as he could.

 

To not carry the burden of his legacy that is.

 

At least that's the reason he told himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadow's dream state is reaching its end...soon


End file.
